


la folie de louis (louis' madness); manada brac #15

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson está manejando su vida. Cuando Maribel se proclama su fan número uno al descubrir que él secretamente escribe libros, Louis cortesmente declina sus atenciones, haciéndole saber que él es gay. Pero eso solo hizo que ella estuviera más determinada a tener a Louis, y ahora ella las ha aumentado a la violencia.Harry Styles fue erróneamente acusado de darle una atención no deseada a una de las parejas, y ahora él hace lo mejor que puede para mantenerse lejos de ellos. El único problema con ese plan es que él necesitará de la ayuda de uno de ellos para encontrar a su pareja.Louis sabía que Maribel era real. Ella ya lo había lastimado dos veces. Cuándo Harry cree que ella es producto de su imaginación, Louis empieza a cuestionarse de su propia cordura. Pero algunas de las parejas saben que él no está loco, y escaparán de la propiedad para probar su inocencia. ¿Podrán las parejas ayudar a Louis a tiempo, o tendrá Harry que encerrarlo?





	la folie de louis (louis' madness); manada brac #15

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462809) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Décimo quinto libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

 

**MANADA BRAC.  
LA LOCURA DE LOUIS.**

**L** ouis corría alrededor de la estantería de la librería tratando de escapar de la lunática con el martillo. Este no era uno de sus mejores días. —Ahora, Maribel, sé razonable. —Él comenzó a correr por un pasillo y luego por otro.

Su corazón estaba golpeando fuerte bajo sus costillas mientras trataba de escapar de la loca que lo acechaba por su librería.

—¿Razonable?— ella gritó—. Ni siquiera has sacado un nuevo libro en un mes, ¿y quieres que yo sea razonable?— ella trató de cortar camino, pero Louis vio lo que ella estaba haciendo y se movió hacia el otro lado. ¡Esto era una locura!

—He estado ocupado, lo sabes, viviendo. —Louis saltó sobre la pila de libros de misterio que aún no había acomodado. Eso era otra muestra de lo que estaba posponiendo. Corrió por un pasillo y rodeó el sofá, deseando haberse quedado en la cama esa mañana.

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando Maribel blandió el martillo, golpeando su muñeca causándole gran dolor. — Maldición, Maribel —Louis aulló mientras instintivamente jalaba su brazo hacia su pecho. Ella se movió de un pie a otro pie, como si estuviera preparándose para atacarlo.

—Quiero que empieces ese nuevo libro o la próxima vez vendré por tus bolas. —Las aletas de su nariz se movieron cuando ella bufó y lanzó el martillo sobre su hombro—. Lo digo en serio. Sin excusas. ―Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras lo señalaba con su dedo—. Y yo sé, siempre sé.

Louis vio cómo su Cindernightmare* salía apresuradamente de la librería, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de su loco culo. ¿Desde cuándo los escritores de libros tenían un estatus digno de un acosador? Ella no tenía un tornillo flojo. Ella los había perdido todos, y la caja que sostenía su cerebro había colapsado.

 _(*._ _Cindernightmare_ _:_ _cinderella_ _=cenicienta y_ _Nightmare_ _=pesadilla, podría ser_ _cenipesadilla_ _o cenicienta de pesadilla, pero como se usa mucho se dejará el original._ )

Louis se apresuró hacia la puerta, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente mientras cerraba el lugar con llave.

No estaba seguro si las puertas cerradas con llave mantendrían a la gente loca afuera, pero él no quería correr ningún riesgo. Después de todo ella estaba tan loca como para usar un martillo. ―¡Quién infiernos carga un martillo!— gritó frustrado mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

Se apresuró hacia su escritorio, buscó una venda bajo toda la pila de papeles legales e inspeccionó el daño. Estaba rojo e hinchado con un gran círculo sobre su mano causado por la cabeza del martillo.

—Y ahora, ¿quién va a pagar la cuenta médica de esto?— murmuró mientras se colocaba la venda alrededor de su lesión. Nadie, porque él no podía arriesgarse a ir al Centro Médico del otro lado de la ciudad y que le sacaran sangre.

Luchó por poner el gancho que detenía la venda en su lugar y entonces movió los dedos para asegurarse de que no estaba tan apretada. Louis hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el dolor recorrió su brazo. Quizás él no debió de haber hecho eso.

Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó que golpeaban en la puerta. Louis rezó porque ella no hubiera regresado a cumplir con una de sus amenazas. Sus bolas se elevaron y se apretaron contra su cuerpo mientras se asomaba por una esquina. Si era ella de nuevo... infiernos probablemente de nuevo correría alrededor de la tienda como el cobarde que era.

Lentamente asomó la cabeza por la esquina para ver la puerta del frente. Gracias a Dios no era ella. Con una respiración de alivio cruzó la librería y le quitó la llave a la puerta con una gran sonrisa pegada en la cara. —Hola, Oliver.

Escondió su lesión atrás de su espalda mientras se hacía a un lado y permitía que el joven hombre entrara.

—Hey, Louis, ¿por qué la puerta estaba cerrada con llave?— Su cliente más fiel vio alrededor antes de mirar a los ojos a Louis.

—Cuarto de baño. —Louis miró detrás de Oliver para asegurarse de que Maribel no se veía por los alrededores. Él no podía asegurar que ella no hiciera algo como eso.

Una mañana él abrió la tienda para encontrar notas de amor pegadas en la puerta. Otra mañana un florero con flores lo esperaba con un empalagoso poema localizado entre los pétalos. La mujer no podría escribir un poema ni para salvar su maldita vida. No es que él quisiera que la imbécil loca lo hiciera.

Decirle que era gay no logró detenerla. De hecho la volvió más determinada.

Eso no fue halagador. Eso era espeluznante como el infierno.

No podía entender por qué ella sentía tanto interés en él. Medía un metro sesenta y cuatro y pesaba setenta y siete kilos; era puros miembros y desgarbado. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de un extraño color azul. Un geek* citadino, que era en donde había vivido, entonces ¿por qué el interés?

 _(*._ _Geek_ _, originalmente el artista de circo que efectuaba escenas desagradables, actualmente Locos por la computación y el internet._ )

—Vine por más libros. —Oliver se dirigió a la sección de romance. Louis nunca hubiera adivinado que un hombre Goth* pudiera leer algo como eso, pero la vida venía en diferentes paquetes. ¿Quién era él para juzgar?

 _(*._ _Goth_ _se refiere a la_ _subcultura_ _gótica o_ _underground_ _, es un movimiento_ _subcultura_ _existente en varios países. Empezó en el Reino Unido a finales de los 70 y en la escena del Rock gótico que es derivación del_ _Post-punk_ _, suelen ligarse al_ _Add_ _a Génesis pero este se inició en Canadá, con influencia oriental y oscura con fascinación por los_ _comics_ _y el Anime japonés, por las_ _patinetas_ _y el billar, el_ _Goth_ _está influenciado por películas de horror y literatura de terror y en menor medida por el BDSM._ )

Flexionó sus dedos, cuando el dolor se disparó por su brazo. Louis se mordió su labio para evitar que el grito saliera de su boca. La malvada bruja del oeste le habría dañado algo. Rezó para que solo fuera un esguince.

Louis planeaba colocarse una bolsa de hielo una vez que Oliver terminara con su compra y se fuera. Estaba tan cansado de Maribel y su no querida atención. Eso lentamente había aumentado en violencia, y él era una persona pacífica. ¿Qué haría ella después? Louis se estremeció. Realmente no quería saberlo.

Quizás era tiempo de reubicarse. Lo había hecho una vez antes, cuando vivía en la ciudad y un novato mafioso de segunda categoría quería cobrar dinero por protección a los propietarios de los negocios. Lentamente empacó sus cosas para no ser obvio y entonces una noche desapareció, terminando en esta pequeña ciudad. De haber sabido sobre Maribel, él hubiera ubicado la tienda en cualquier otro lugar. Como Alaska.

—¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?— Oliver lo sorprendió mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Rápidamente jaló su mano de nuevo hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el mostrador.

—Maldición. —Louis instintivamente sacudió su mano lesionada y la llevó hacia su pecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua debido al dolor—. Nada, me lastime atándome los zapatos. ―Louis mentalmente se golpeó en la frente. Él nunca había sido bueno para mentir inesperadamente. Nunca había sido bueno para mentir de ninguna manera.

El chico inclinó la cabeza y miró a Louis como si tratara de descubrirlo. Oliver finalmente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se apoyó en el mostrador. —Si tú lo dices.

Estaba aliviado de que Oliver comprara su excusa. —Si, ahora los compraré con velcro. —Louis metió los libros de Oliver en una bolsa—. Lo agrego a tu cuenta. —Quería que Oliver se fuera de ahí para así poder cerrar. Una rápida comida en el restaurante y entonces empezaría a empacar. Suficiente era suficiente. La bolsa de hielo podía esperar, su cordura no.

—Gracias. —Oliver lo miró fijamente, entonces bajo la vista a su mano viéndola por largo rato antes de girarse y salir de la librería.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Louis corrió al fondo, apagó la computadora y tomó las llaves de la tienda. Era una vergüenza que tuviera que mudarse de nuevo. Ese era un lindo pueblo. Quizás él podría pedir una orden de restricción contra ella. Louis bufó _, «si, y cuando ella se pusiera violenta de nuevo se la pegaría con cinta en la_ _frente»_ _._

Girando el letrero a _'cerrado'_  Louis le puso llave a la puerta y se dirigió al restaurante. Vio alrededor para asegurarse que la loca no estaba a la vista.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante y rápidamente revisó el lugar para asegurarse de que estaba libre de Maribel. El mesero levantó la mano para decirle a Louis que se sentara. Tomó asiento en la mesa más lejana a la gran ventana y de todos los demás que como Maribel pudieran verlo. Le molestaba profundamente vivir como un cobarde, pero ¿qué podía hacer? La sangre de cobarde corría fuerte por sus venas, y dudaba fuertemente que fuera a cambiar en un futuro próximo. Estaría sorprendido de no perder los huevos cuando Maribel volviera a acercársele.

—Hola, Louis. —Uno de sus otros clientes fieles le saludó llevando una libreta y una pluma. A Louis le agradaba Tangee. El hombre tenía muchos tatuajes pero era extremadamente amable con Louis cada vez que iba a la librería. Si, él iba a extrañar este pequeño pueblo.

Louis tomó el menú, notando que sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, así que lo bajó y colocó las manos sobre el menú, mientras le sonreía al mesero. —Para empezar un té helado.

—Entendido. —Tangee fue por su bebida. Se tomó un momento para tratar de calmar el temblor de sus manos mientras veía alrededor.

Nadie debería vivir de esta forma. No era saludable vivir con miedo constante, y Louis sabía que tenía que hacer algo con respecto a eso y pronto.

Eso solo cimentó su resolución de mudarse.

🥀

Harry estiró las piernas frente a él mientras seguía sentado en la oficina del Alfa escuchando las locuras. No podía creer que los vampiros rebeldes y los lobos rebeldes que habían estado atacando en la ciudad últimamente lo hacían a causa de la pequeña niña.

El médico de los lobos y el pareja, doctor Nicholas Sheehan, se habían reunido con el Alfa Maverick después de encontrar una anormalidad en la sangre de la niña. La pequeña niña, Melonee, se había enfermado de varicela y después de ser examinada, Nicholas había visto algo extraño y le tomó una muestra de sangre.

La sangre se la habían entregado al médico de los lobos que la había examinado y ahora Maverick estaba diciendo que Melonee era fey* ¿Por qué la querían los rebeldes? Esa era la pregunta a la que todos querían descubrir su respuesta.

 _(*._ _Fey_ _, algo de fantasía, o con poderes sobrenaturales, o clarividentes o poderes extraños. se deja el original_ )

Su madre estaba en la manada del Este curándose de un accidente automovilístico. Su hermano Tangee trabajaba en el restaurante y vivía aquí. De acuerdo a Tangee ella era adoptada.

Las criaturas mágicas como las fey son elusivas y raras. También son muy cautelosas. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que uno de sus niños terminó siendo adoptado? Eso es lo que Maverick realmente quería saber.

Harry pasó su mano por su rizos castaños oscuros, rascándose mientras escuchaba a Maverick explicar cómo Melonee debería estar bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas y nunca ser dejada sola. Harry podía entender eso. Ella era pequeña e indefensa, algo que odiaba ver.

La gente indefensa debía ser protegida por los que eran fuertes y capaces.

Esto era por lo que Harry seguía sin hablarle a las parejas de la manada ni a su compañero guerrero, Storm. Cuando su pareja, Kyoshi, lo vio con su primo Keata, Harry había sido acusado de darle a Keata una atención no querida, cuando el jovencito se cayó y Harry lo levantó y lo sacudió.

El guerrero acusó a Harry de dejar sus manos más del tiempo necesario, que dijera eso fue estúpido. Había descubierto a los dos segundos que el jovencito era la pareja de Cody.

Fue más que obvio cuando los ojos de Cody saltaron y por un momento cambiaron cuando los dos hombres entraron a la casa.

—Harry.

Harry fue sacado de sus reflexiones. Todos los ojos puestos en él, su Alfa le hablaba. —Lo siento, ¿puedes repetirme eso?— Él se enderezó y escuchó a Maverick.

—Dije, ¿puedes ir al restaurante y trasmitirle lo que sucedió en la reunión a Cody y a su pareja Keata?— Keata era la última persona que Harry quería ver, pero no iba a huir incluso cuando hubiera sido acusado injustamente.

—No hay problema, Maverick. —Harry miró a Storm antes de ver de nuevo a su Alfa.

Storm solía bajar la vista avergonzado ante la falsa acusación, ahora solo rodó los ojos. A Harry eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Mil disculpas no arreglarían el daño que Storm había causado al confrontar a Harry enfrente de los otros guerreros y sus parejas.

Todos ellos lo vieron como un degenerando durante un tiempo después de eso. Dolió que ellos lo vieran de esa forma. Entendía lo protectores que eran todos los guerreros con las parejas. No es como que él no se sintiera de la misma forma, pero ellos deberían de haberle dado el beneficio de la duda.

Lo que le molestaba más era el hecho de que ahora él dudaba de sí mismo. Eso no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Aun hablaba con las parejas. Solo que mantenía una respetable distancia. Una sola falsa acusación era suficiente para los siguientes setecientos setenta y cuatro años que le quedaban de vida.

Un tiempo muy largo para evitar a su propia manada.

Harry salió de la oficina de Maverick y recorría el pasillo cuando se encontró a la pareja Johnny, que se acercó a él.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu acento?— Johnny preguntó mientras seguía a Harry hacia el vestíbulo.

—Lo perdí. Avísame si lo encuentras, realmente lo apreciaría. ―Realmente él tenía acento ruso, vivió de cachorro en Moscú en el Distrito Central Federal. Su familia emigró hacia aquí hace cerca de cien años, así que él bien podía dejar el acento cuando así lo decidía.

Johnny inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió a Harry. —¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Se rió y asintió. Vio a Johnny correr y saltar a los brazos de Hawk.

Harry en ocasiones encontraba difícil ver a las parejas con su par, sabiendo que Montana y él eran los últimos solteros. Además de los hermanos Santiago, pero ellos no contaban. Ellos seguían principalmente con ellos mismos. Harry anhelaba encontrar a su pareja al igual que los otros shifter.

Haciendo esos pensamientos a un lado, Harry tomó las llaves de su camioneta y se dirigió a realizar la petición de su Alfa. El pueblo estaba a solo diez minutos de distancia, a menos si presionaba duro el acelerador, pero Harry no tenía prisa. Después de todo solo iría a trasmitir las noticias.

🥀

Se estacionó cerca del restaurante y bajó de la camioneta. Antes de ir más lejos, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una banda elástica que solía usar para anudar su largo cabello que casi caía bajo sus hombros.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante, deteniéndose a inhalar el aroma de la cocina de George. La pareja era un excelente cocinero. Los lobos Timber se habían encontrado corriendo más a menudo para liberarse de los kilos extra que la pareja estaba determinado que todos adquirieran.

Harry llegó ante las tres sillas altas frente a él y decidió sentarse en la más lejana de Keata, manteniendo su distancia mientras Cody salía de la cocina.

—Hey, Harry. —Cody le sonrió mientras caminaba a través de la puerta hacia la cocina, automáticamente tomó la jarra de café y le sirvió una taza.

Muy extraño, Cody era uno de los pocos que no había tratado a Harry como si tuviera lepra cuando Storm lo acusó de palmear el trasero de Keata y el lobo era la pareja del chico. Eso aumentó el respeto de Harry por el guerrero.

—Gracias. —Harry aceptó la taza y dejó que el negro y caliente líquido lo calmara—. Maverick me envió. —Harry dejó la taza y miró alrededor, asegurándose que nadie pudiera oírlo. Le relato a Cody lo que había sucedido en la reunión.

—Maldición. —Cody sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Melonee?— Harry sabía cómo se sentía. Aun le parecía irreal que una niña fey fuera la causa de todos los trastornos. Aunque la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué, seguía en el misterio.

Pensando que bien él podría comer algo ya que estaba ahí, Harry gritó hacia la cocina a George que le preparara un plato de lo que estuviera listo. Él no era quisquilloso y con su metro ochenta y cinco y ciento treinta kilos, podría consumirlo.

George dejó un plato de costillas de cerdo y pequeñas papas frente a él. El tamaño del plato era suficiente como para alimentar a tres personas. Oh si, bebé. Él disfrutaría eso.

Cody lo vio extrañamente cuando detuvo el tenedor frente a sus labios abiertos. Harry no podía moverse. Él estaba congelado.

Bajando el tenedor, Harry miró alrededor del restaurante. Inclinó la cabeza y olfateó el aire en dirección de la mesa vacía. El olor era débil, pero permanecía en el aire. Su lobo gemía mientras Harry veía alrededor.

Los lobos Timber no tenían un gran sentido del olfato. Ellos tenían un buen oído, pero cuando ellos encontraban a su pareja, el destino se aseguraba de que el shifter pudiera olerlo.

—¿Quién estaba sentado ahí?— Harry se giró hacia Cody, pero su dedo estaba señalando la mesa de la esquina.

—No sé. Tendría que preguntarle a Tangee. —Cody inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry, examinándolo más cerca—. ¿Por qué?

Harry ignoró la pregunta del lobo. Se levantó de su silla y rodeó la esquina del mostrador, cruzó el restaurante y lo olió más cerca.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el aromático olor a una caliente noche de verano y rosas frescas. Su pene se puso duro instantáneamente y su piel se erizó ante el aroma que penetraba en sus pulmones.

—¿Harry?

Harry se giró. Todos los ojos en él. Keata bebía de su malteada mientras sus ojos seguían a Harry, Cody se apoyó en el mostrador, sus cejas juntas ante la confusión y algunos clientes que estaban en el restaurante también lo veían.

Se enderezó, no quería que los clientes humanos notaran su extraña conducta. Sus manos cerradas en un puño a sus costados, luchando contra el cambio. La necesidad de reclamar ese aroma era fuerte.

—¿Dónde está Tangee?— Desesperadamente necesitaba saber. Su pareja había estado aquí, y por el aroma había sido recientemente.

—Está en su descanso, en la cocina con George. —Cody señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro, viendo a Harry como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

El pánico lo recorrió. ¿Qué si había sido un turista que se detuvo solo un momento a comer y ya se fue? Harry sabía que su pareja era un hombre. No había duda de eso en su mente.

Harry empujó con sus palmas las dobles puertas cromadas y entró en la cocina, haciendo que las parejas se sobresaltaran del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Podrías decirme quién estaba en la mesa del rincón?— Harry gruñó haciendo que la pequeña pareja se apartara.

—Harry, ¿qué infiernos te sucede?— George bufó cuando vio la reacción de Tangee. El Alfa podría matar a quien abusara de una pareja y la intimidación entraba en esa categoría. Harry lo sabía bien, pero sus instintos por encontrar a su pareja lo estaban volviendo loco.

Harry se limpió la garganta, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. La cosa parecía golpear para salirse de su pecho. Después de doscientos veintiséis años él estaba cerca de encontrarlo. Su nivel de aprehensión era alto al pensar que su pareja estuviera recorriendo kilómetros alejándose de él.

—Me disculpo. ¿Podrías decirme?— Harry se mordió el labio inferior—. Por favor —agregó.

—¿Cuál?— Tangee lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry tomó una calmante respiración. La urgencia de empujar a la pareja hacia la puerta y rápidamente señalarle la mesa lo tenía al borde.

Siguiendo a Tangee, Harry señaló con la mano la mesa a la que se refería, aumentando su agitación durante los segundos que la pareja se tomó para contestarle.

El restaurante aún no estaba lleno, así que, maldición, él debería de recordar. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. La necesidad de estrangular a la pareja que caminaba lentamente hormigueaba en sus manos.

—Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo. —Tangee sonrió y lo vio como si esperara que Harry preguntara quién... de nuevo.

—¿Y bien?— Harry apretó los dientes, casi seguro de que podría quebrarlos al evitar esposar las manos de Tangee arriba de su cabeza.

—Louis estaba ahí.

—¿Louis?— Harry estaba cerca de explotar. Él tenía un nombre. Ese era un principio—. ¿Podrías decirme quién es él?— preguntó con los dientes apretados. Se sentía dolido y agitado. No era algo bueno cuando necesitaba ser paciente como ahora.

—El propietario de la librería. —Tangee miró a Harry con una expresión de que era algo obvio.

Harry dejó a la pareja y se apresuró a salir del restaurante y dirigirse a la librería. Su cerebro trataba de recordar si había visto al hombre antes. Nunca había ido a la librería, pero ¿podría haberlo visto en el restaurante? Nunca podría haberlo visto ya que él nunca iba ahí. Dios, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Cuándo uno de las parejas querían ir ahí, alguno de los guerreros los escoltaban, pero Harry nunca había sacado el palillo corto para hacerla de niñero.

Su mente corría sobre cómo se vería su pareja, cómo sería su voz y qué tan rápido él podría reclamarlo.

Todo se derrumbó cuando vio el letrero azul con blanco colgado en la puerta que indicaba que su pareja había cerrado. —¡Joder!— Harry gritó su frustración con sus manos en un puño a sus lados. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Alguien sabría dónde vivía su pareja?

Dándose media vuelta, Harry rápidamente caminó de regreso al restaurante, casi arrancó la puerta de sus bisagras mientras buscaba a Tangee.

Lo vio hablando con un cliente. Harry tamborileaba el pie, esperando. Empujó los pulgares atrás de su cinto mientras luchaba por tener paciencia de nuevo.

¿Qué tanto tiempo te tomaba tomar una orden? Dios, esto era frustrante. Él quería decirle a la gente sentada que tomaran su propia decisión. Buen Dios. Ellos solo tenían que hacer una maldita elección en el menú.

Finalmente, después de millones de años, Tangee le sonrió y entonces se alejó, dejó la orden en la ventana para que George la preparara.

—Tangee —Harry llamó la atención de la pareja.

Tangee giró la cabeza y le sonrió a Harry. —¿Lo encontraste?

¿Estaría aquí si lo hubiera encontrado? —No, cerró temprano. ―De nuevo él se encontró respirando lentamente. Él amaba a las parejas pero en ocasiones ellos enviaban su presión sanguínea hasta el techo—. ¿Sabes dónde vive?— Harry le preguntó con una tensa sonrisa.

—Uh, ¿por qué?

 _«¡Argh! Solo_ _dispárame_ _ahora y terminemos con esto. ¿Qué infiernos importaba? Él es una pareja y no puedes estrangularlo, él es una pareja y no puedes_ _estrangularlo»_. Harry se repetía ese mantra una y otra vez, esperando que funcionara. —Necesito hablar con él.

—Él va a abrir mañana —Tangee sugirió y caminó hacia otra mesa y comenzó a hablar con los clientes.

Harry tomó a Cody y lo jaló a la cocina. Él no podía matar a una pareja, pero podía descargar su ira en un guerrero. Ellos estaban fuertemente construidos, y Harry ahora realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No le importaba qué guerrero fuera.

—¿Qué infiernos sucede, hombre?— Cody empujó a Harry—. ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Necesito encontrar al propietario de la librería. Por favor ayúdame antes de que Maverick me mate por dañar a una pareja. —Harry jaló la banda de su cabello y pasó sus manos a través del cabello ya suelto.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Harry?— Cody se apoyó contra el mostrador de la cocina y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me está dando duros momentos?— Harry lanzó las manos hacia arriba exasperado—. ¿No puedes solo contestarme la pregunta?

Las cejas de Cody se levantaron lentamente, pero no dijo nada, esperando que Harry le contestara. Podía ver que Cody no iba a responder hasta que él respondiera.

—Bien, él es mi pareja. ¿Ahora alguien podría contestar mi jodida pregunta?— Harry no podía sacudirse la sensación de desesperación. Eso era extraño considerando que su pareja era un residente aquí y no un turista que fuera a alejarse. Todo su maldito cuerpo hormigueaba por envolver al elusivo hombre.

No recordaba a ningún otro guerrero teniendo una fuerte reacción y se preguntaba por qué le afectaba de esa forma. Era como si tuviera que encontrarlo antes de perderlo.

¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

—Tangee —Cody gritó hacia el área del comedor. Maldito momento para pedir ayuda. Harry se paseó por la cocina mientras esperaba que la pareja entrara.

—¿Si?— Tangee caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, viendo a Harry con cautela. Harry sabía que debía verse como un loco caminando en círculos y haciendo preguntas que a ellos les parecían extrañas.

—¿Sabes en dónde vive Louis?

Cuándo Tangee negó con la cabeza, Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse. —Lo siento, no.

Harry quería tirarse al suelo y patear en una rabieta. Esto era irreal. Atravesar por todo eso solo para terminar en el punto de inicio. No estaba cerca de su pareja cuando él empezó. Lo único que había conseguido era su nombre y una maldita migraña.

—Déjame llamar a la casa y ver si alguien sabe. —Cody sacó su teléfono celular.

La única cosa que podía hacer era tomar asiento ante el mostrador. Apartó el plato, no estaba interesado en comer. Quería a Louis con urgencia. Sabiendo que alguien de afuera podría secuestrarlo, hacía casi imposible tener paciencia. El destino pensó que Louis era perfecto para él, así que desesperadamente quería conseguir al hombre. Quería poner sus ojos en él y ver lo maravilloso que podría ser estar juntos.

Keata colocó su mano sobre la de él deteniendo el tenedor que golpeaba contra el mostrador. Por una vez, no se alejó de la pareja. En su lugar sólo balanceó su pierna.

¿Cuánto maldito tiempo se necesita para preguntar dónde vive? Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por el comedor. Cada vez que paseaba por las mesas llenas de clientes, ellos se sobresaltaban.

—Harry, ¿puedes pasearte en la cocina?— Tangee se aproximó a él—. Asustas a los clientes.

Harry dio un bajo gruñido mientras regresaba a su asiento y se sentaba con fuerza. Colocó la banda de nuevo en su cabello y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos. De nuevo, Keata lo detuvo.

—Lo siento, Harry. —Cody finalmente terminó la llamada—. Nadie sabe.

Harry golpeó con su puño en el mostrador, molesto por tener que esperar hasta mañana para ver a su pareja. —Gracias —murmuró levantándose y saliendo.

Había un edificio de departamentos cerca de la estación de policía y algunos departamentos más, arriba de las tiendas, y muchas casas esparcidas por el área urbana para ir puerta por puerta. Él no tenía elección más que esperar. Eso lo iba a llevar a la locura.

Mientras subía a su camioneta, sus pensamientos regresaron hacia cómo se vería su pareja. A él no le importaba. El destino le había elegido un hombre, pero él estaba curioso como el infierno.

¿Sería pequeño como algunas de las parejas? ¿O tan alto como el resto? ¿De qué color tendría el cabello, y de qué color los ojos? ¿Cómo sería su carácter? ¿Qué le gustaría hacer? Harry gruñó ante las preguntas sin responder.

Él podía esperar, pero cuando encontrara a Louis, la suerte estaría echada. El hombre sería suyo.

🥀

Louis miraba sobre su hombro mientras recorría su camino hacia la librería. Continuamente giraba la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, viendo alrededor tan rápidamente que comenzó a marearse.

Iba a conseguir lastimarse el cuello si no dejaba de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Si Maribel iba a golpearlo, él quería verlo venir. Está bien, quizás no, pero el no saber cuándo vendría el siguiente ataque lo estaba volviendo loco.

Prácticamente había empacado todo lo de su departamento anoche. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era, sin levantar sospechas, empacar la librería y salir del pueblo antes del atardecer. No había manera de que fuera a quedarse para ver cómo ella cumplía sus amenazas y viniera por sus pequeñas partes. Su vida sexual podría estar estancada, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera quedarse fuera de uso.

Rezó para que su plan funcionara. Si ella lo descubría tratando de salir en la mitad de la noche, no estaba seguro de lo que ella pudiera hacer. Sus bolas se apretaron de nuevo.

Aumentando el ritmo, Louis se apresuró a llegar a la librería para empezar a empacar. Retiró su rebelde cabello de la cara, sintiendo su cara ruborizada por el esfuerzo de caminar rápido. Su muñeca se había puesto de un feo color verde púrpura, y temía que ella le hubiera hecho más daño del que originalmente sospechó.

Perra loca.

Buscando las llaves en su bolsillo, estuvo cerca de saltar de su piel cuando alguien gritaba su nombre. Se giró para ver la más asombrosa cara que hubiera visto a unos pasos de la puerta. El hombre tenía una apariencia totalmente oscura. Cabello rizado marrón casi más allá de los hombros, ojos verdes oscuros y un cuerpo como para darle al pecado un sucio nombre. ¿Maribel le envió un henchman*?

_(*. Un_ _henchman_ _originalmente se refería a la persona que atendía a los caballos es decir el_ _caballerango_ _, también era el nombre que se le daba al ayudante fijo en la corte real, en la actualidad se utiliza para describir al ayudante de los villanos en las historietas. Se deja el original._

Louis batallaba para localizar las estúpidas llaves y abrir la cerradura. ¡Esto no podía suceder! Miró sobre su hombro para ver que el hombre rápidamente acortaba la distancia entre ellos. «Oh Dios», de seguro estaba muerto. Finalmente logró encontrar las llaves, viéndolo una vez más antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla. Le puso llave y corrió a su oficina.

Louis se mordía las uñas mientras oía que golpeaban la puerta del frente. El henchman no se oía como si fuera a ceder. Se oía que tocaba con ira. Oh Dios, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se sentía atrapado, sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar fuera de su pecho.

—Louis, solo quiero hablar contigo —el hombre gritaba desde afuera de la puerta.

 _Si, apuesto que de una manera cercana y personal._  No había manera de que le permitiera al hermoso hombre entrar. Incluso si él era caliente no había manera, no había manera.

—Louis, abre la puerta.

No había manera. Él podría ser un geek cobarde pero no era un estúpido. No había manera de que el caliente hombre de afuera quisiera hablar acerca de muñecas y tazas de té. No, él quería hablar acerca del intenso dolor que le esperaba.

—Louis, si no quieres abrirla, voy a forzar mi entrada. — Los golpes continuaron mientras el tipo jalaba la perilla.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_  Está bien él podía hablar con el hombre a través de la puerta, y si le parecía una amenaza, entonces Louis podría... ¿hacer qué? ¿Lanzarle un libro? ¿Golpearlo en la cabeza con la última revista que había recibido? O mejor, ¿causarle un corte con papel con el último calendario?

—Louis. —Un tono de advertencia cruzó la tienda y aceleró su corazón. Está bien, él no iba a enojar al loco. Debía mantener al musculoso hombre calmado.

Louis tomó unas inestables respiraciones mientras caminaba hacia quien seguía golpeando. Rezó porque hubiera televisión por cable en el cuarto del hospital en donde lo ingresaran.

🥀

¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con su pareja? Si él no lo supiera bien, podría decir que Louis estaba aterrado de él. Pero, ¿por qué? Ellos aun ni siquiera se conocían.

Esa maldita puerta estaba a cinco segundos de ser arrancada si su pareja no la abría. Necesitaba estar cerca de él, verlo de cerca. Infiernos, a quién estaba engañando, necesitaba reclamarlo y llevarlo a casa para joderlo durante los siguientes siglos.

Harry vio una cabeza con hermosos mechones castaños asomándose por la esquina y grandes ojos azules, enormes por el miedo. Exactamente, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo cuando un pequeño y totalmente impactante hombre salió de la esquina y se acercó muy lentamente a la puerta. ¿Por qué últimamente la gente estaba moviéndose a paso de tortuga?

Su pene se llenó en menos de dos segundos, sus caninos descendieron y su necesidad de aullar era fuerte. Sus piernas tamborileaban a mil veces por minuto mientras su pareja lentamente se acercaba a la puerta. Louis era pecaminosamente comible. Las manos de Harry hormigueaban por tocar la piel, el cabello, el pene. En este momento se conformaría hasta con la uña del pie.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?— Louis preguntó a través del vidrio de la puerta.

Harry se quedó atascado como estúpido por un momento, su mente estaba en blanco ante la extrañamente erótica voz. _«Di mi nombre,_ _amor»_ _._

—¿Podríamos hablar sin una puerta entre nosotros?

—¿Por qué? Puedo oírte perfectamente desde aquí. — Louis se movía ansioso de un pie al otro. Levantó la mano y apartó su cabello. Harry notó la venda en la muñeca de su pareja.

Tuvo que detener un gruñido al ver a su pareja herido. Si alguien a propósito le había hecho eso a Louis, él iba a arrancarle las bolas al bastardo. —Por favor. Solo quiero hablar.

Su pareja suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, y entonces le quitó la llave a la puerta. Harry empujó la puerta, tomando el intoxicante aroma de su pareja. Era mucho más fuerte y más dulce llegando directamente de su pareja.

—Entonces, habla. —Su pareja se movía hacia atrás, hasta que se colocó atrás del mostrador. Sus manos volaban tocando una cosa y otra, sin mover ninguna, sus movimientos eran de naturaleza nerviosa. ¿Sentiría Louis la atracción? ¿Sería por eso que estaba tan nervioso? El corazón de Harry se derritió ante el hombre más pequeño que él. Él sería gentil dado que su pareja era tan nervioso. Harry se aseguraría de que Louis se sintiera cómodo con él antes de reclamarlo. Ahora que tenía a su pareja cerca, sentía la calma establecerse dentro de él.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la banda de hule y aseguró su cabello en su lugar. Su pareja abrió más los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él? Harry se quitó su chaqueta, la lanzó en el sofá al otro lado del mostrador, entonces se giró alrededor.

¿Dónde infiernos se había ido Louis?

—¿Louis?

—¿Si?— Eso fue un pequeño chillido. Harry se inclinó en el mostrador, vio a su pareja de cuclillas atrás de eso.

Harry rodeó el mostrador, se arrodilló al lado de su pareja y extendió la mano. —Vamos.

Los largos y temblorosos dedos de Louis se colocaron en la palma de Harry. Suavemente jaló a su pareja hasta que estaba en sus brazos. Oh Dios, esto es lo que había estado esperando toda la noche. Su pene saltó debajo de sus jeans, presionando el cierre para estar libre y jugar con su hermosa criatura.

—Soy Harry. —Sus manos buscaban piel, frotó la parte de atrás del cuello de su pareja, sintiendo los nudos de tensión de Louis. Su pulgar masajeó los tensos músculos, su otra mano frotaba círculos alrededor de la espalda de su pareja. Harry cerró los ojos, gozando el sostener a su pareja por primera vez.

Louis se inclinó hacia atrás, sus ojos azules le decían que el miedo y la aprehensión hervían en su tenso cuerpo. — Maldición, hueles bien. —Louis lo miró fijamente, asombrado.

Eso no era exactamente lo que Harry pensó que saldría de la boca de su pareja. Impactado pero complacido, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara. —Tú también. —Sus manos se deslizaron por el cabello de Louis, sus dedos masajearon el cráneo de su pareja, jaló esos labios que se veían deliciosos cerca y más cerca del paraíso.

—Espera. —Louis lo detuvo. Sus manos firmemente plantadas en el pecho de Harry en un esfuerzo para detenerlo—. No beso henchman. Entonces has lo peor. —Su pareja se apartó colocando sus manos arriba de su cabeza.

Harry se quedó impactado completamente en silencio durante un segundo. —¿Henchman?— La pregunta no era dirigida a su pareja, más bien a su cerebro tratando de imaginar qué infiernos sucedía.

—Está bien, entonces quizás no es la mejor palabra para describir tu trabajo. Pero entendiste el punto. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar el suspenso y terminar con esto? Si voy a estar en el hospital quiero llegar a tiempo para ver mi telenovela. Marla está siéndole infiel a Derek, y él va a entrar a donde está ella. Ellos tuvieron el valor de cortar la escena justo ahí, ¿puedes creer eso? Solo quiero saber si el imbécil va a perdonarla.

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron mientras trataba de entender de qué infiernos hablaba Louis. ¿Su pareja estaba mentalmente perturbada? Creía que quienes conocían a Louis le hubieran dicho algo, o al menos le hubieran advertido. — Louis, no estoy aquí para dañarte.

—Si, correcto. ¿Y se supone que crea eso? Intenta de nuevo, amigo. —Su pareja se alejó de él, poniéndose de pie, rodando los hombros y tomando una profunda respiración, y entonces asintió—. Estoy listo.

—¿Para qué?

—Mi paliza.

Harry se puso de pie tratando de entender qué infiernos le sucedía a Louis. Él nunca le pegaría a su pareja. Tendría que estar loco. ¿Le gustaría el dolor a su pareja, como a Blair? No estaba seguro de poder tratar con eso. El dolor no era su estilo. Ni darlo ni recibirlo. —No voy a tocarte.

—Oh, ya veo. Tu método de tortura es el suspenso, que no sepa cuando viene. Eres realmente sádico, ¿lo sabes?— Louis cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, el dolor era evidente cuando entrecerró los ojos—. Dos pueden jugar a eso. Podré no saber cuándo viene, pero tú no sabrás si me lastimas porque prometo no soltar ni un solo sonido. Adelante.

Harry solo pudo rascarse la cabeza. ¿Habría este chico olvidado sus medicamentos? Un viaje al Centro Médico para ver al doctor Nicholas Sheehan, estaba a la orden. Quizás él podría ajustarle la dosis.

🥀

¿Había Louis perdido la maldita cabeza? ¿Realmente le estaba dando permiso para que lo lastimara? Si, él había perdido la cabeza.

—No estoy aquí para lastimarte, rebenka.

Por fuera él era todo valiente. Por dentro él ya se había desmayado cientos de veces. —¿Eso significa idiota o tonto?

—No, rebenka, eso significa bebé. —Harry dio un paso hacia él.

Louis miró del mostrador a la puerta, preguntándose si podría llegar a la puerta de vidrio antes de que el atractivo henchman lo derribara.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres joderme antes de que me arranques el cuero cabelludo? No sucederá. —El miedo estaba haciendo que sonara estúpido. No podía evitarlo. Su cerebro no amortiguaba a su boca cuando él estaba asustado y ahora estaba en el pináculo del miedo. Ese hombre era enorme, podría hacerle mucho. Metió sus manos bajo sus brazos no queriendo que el hombre viera lo mucho que le temblaban.

—No estoy dentro de causar dolor, pero puedo palmearte si es algo que realmente quieres, aunque debo decirte que eso no me complace.

—¿Que quiero qué? ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Que estoy loco?

—Quizás mentalmente perturbado sería una mejor palabra, rebenka.

Oh, eso era genial. ¿Él era el único que estaba loco? Debía tener un letrero en la puerta dándoles la bienvenida a todos los locos para que el oscuro y encantador hombre sea la segunda persona en aparecerse en su tienda diciendo mierdas y queriendo dañarlo.

Aunque, este hombre era caliente. Louis apretó los dientes. Su cabeza gritaba entre la locura y la lujuria con la idea de besar al oscuro extraño, el henchman.

—No estoy loco. Tú lo estás.

El hombre gruñó y dio un paso al frente. Louis sentía la urgencia de orinarse en los pantalones ante la vista. El henchman se veía tan malditamente peligroso. Si no estuviera tan malditamente asustado, estaría infernalmente excitado ante la muestra de los poderosos y bien formados músculos.

—Tu eres el único que está rogando para que te golpee a tiempo para ir a ver tus telenovelas, rebenka.

Louis estaba cansado de esta conversación. Si el hombre no era el henchman de Maribel, entonces él tenía que empacar. ―¿Puedes irte?, ¿por favor? Regresa cuando tu mente esté mejor.

—Bien, si quieres una paliza, entonces te la daré, sumashedshiy. Loco. —El oscuro y encantador avanzó hacia Louis. Gritó cuando trató de saltar el mostrador y lo único que logró fue lastimarse la muñeca. Gritó de dolor mientras frenéticamente movía las piernas tratando de llegar a la puerta, pero Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo detuvo.

—Por favor, cambié de opinión, no me lastimes —Louis sollozó, tomando su muñeca, cansado de ser una víctima. Esto era demasiado para manejarlo. Él luchaba patéticamente mientras Harry lo jalaba a sus fuertes brazos.

—Tranquilo, rebenka. No voy a lastimarte.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—No, no era en serio. Tranquilo. —Sus lágrimas se detuvieron cuando vio los muy verdes ojos del oscuro hombre. El iris era encantador. Su cara fue acunada y el oscuro y encantador hombre lo besó cuidadosamente, tiernamente. Si ese era el beso de un loco, entonces él viviría en la villa loca. Louis trató de subir en el cuerpo del hombre mientras sus labios lo devoraban.

Louis quebró el beso y miró los profundos ojos verdes. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Harry —contestó y entonces reclamó sus labios, presionando a Louis contra su sólido como roca cuerpo.

Tomó el ondulado cabello de Harry que bajaba por los hombros, quitó la banda de hule y pasó sus dedos a través de él. Su pene estaba duro como roca, pulsando para satisfacer los más primitivos impulsos.

Harry comenzó a besar su cuello. —Rebenka, si no te detienes, voy a tomarte justo aquí. —Él pudo haber dicho esas palabras, pero Harry seguía besándolo. Louis podía sentir el gran bulto frente a los pantalones de Harry, emocionado de no ser el único afectado por el beso.

Su pene estaba luchando contra el sentido común y el sentido común pareció ganar. —No puedo. No tengo sexo con gente loca.  _—«¿En vedad?»_  Su pene le gritaba.  _«Acabas de decirle al tipo que no estás_ _loco»_ _._

—Entonces no te masturbas. Siento oír eso. —Harry se reía mientras seguía besando el cuello de Louis.

Oh, al infierno con eso, si el hombre loco lo quería a él. ¿Quién era él para discutir? Louis abrió la boca más cuando Harry subió por su cuello y tomó posesión de sus labios.

—Ahora, eso es de lo que estoy hablando —alguien grito detrás de ellos.

Louis se sobresaltó y se alejó de Harry cuando vio a Oliver entrar. —Punto para mí —Oliver bromeó.

—¿Micah sabe que te escapaste de tu jaula?— Harry gruñó.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen?— Louis se aclaró la garganta, la pregunta salió como si de nuevo estuviera atravesando la adolescencia. Se lamió los labios y mentalmente gimió, mientras saboreaba el sabor de Harry que seguía en sus labios.

—Si, conozco a Harry. —Oliver movió la mano y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Louis se giró hacia el hombre.

—¿Realmente no estás aquí para lastimarme?— Louis tomó una profunda respiración de alivio.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Louis. No estoy aquí para lastimarte, estoy aquí para tener una cita contigo.

Louis estaba impactado, con sus dedos sobre el mostrador de vidrio. —¿Creo que dijiste que no estabas loco?

Harry se carcajeó, una rica y profunda risa mientras jalaba a Louis a sus brazos. —Loco por ti. —Harry frotó su nariz contra la de él.

—Tan cursi. —Louis sabía que él tenía una gran y tonta sonrisa. Por qué un hermoso hombre quería tener una cita con él, iba más allá de su entendimiento, realmente, pero él no estaba tan loco como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Incluso si solo era un revolcón en las sábanas, eso era mucho mejor que la vida de celibato que había estado viviendo últimamente. A él usualmente no le gustaban las relaciones de una sola noche, pero el estar en los brazos de Harry rápidamente hizo que repensara su posición.

El corazón de Louis se detuvo cuando vio a Maribel a través de la gran ventana. No necesitaba eso ahora. — Discúlpame. —Se salió de los brazos de Harry. Bien, fue agradable estar con ese hombre. Rodeando la esquina se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la librería, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y la cerró con llave detrás de él.

Parándose en el sanitario, abrió la ventana y subió saliendo a través de ella. Cayó nada elegantemente sobre su trasero.

Louis se puso de pie miró a cada lado del edificio y se dirigió al bosque. Gracias a los dioses él había guardado las llaves en su bolsillo después de abrir la tienda. Podría entrar en su departamento sin tener que forzar la entrada. ¿Podría ser arrestado si quebraba su propia puerta?

🥀

Harry veía hacia la dirección en la que se había ido su pareja. ¿Qué le tomaba tanto tiempo?

—¿Está Louis?— Una dama que entró preguntó. Harry pensó que ella asumía que él trabajaba ahí porque estaba detrás del mostrador.

—Está indispuesto en este momento. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?— preguntó sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué tan duro era vender algunos libros y dónde infiernos estaba su pareja?

—No, vine a ver a Louis. —La mujer veía en la misma dirección en la que Harry había estado viendo. ¿Sería la novia de Louis? La idea hacía que le doliera el estómago. Sabía que su pareja era al menos bi. Ningún hombre hetero besaba a otro hombre con esa pasión.

—Él no está aquí ahora —bufó hacia ella. No pudo evitarlo. Harry la veía como competencia, y él no estaba acostumbrado a competir por algún hombre, especialmente su pareja.

—Dijiste que estaba indispuesto. —Ella entrecerró los ojos mirándolo de arriba abajo con desdén. Una abrumadora urgencia de estrangularla hormigueaba sus manos. Hasta ayer, Harry se consideraba un hombre pacifico. Esta cosa del emparejamiento estaba haciendo estragos con su mente.

Él tenía que ir a hablar con Louis largo y tendido y ver cuál era su relación con esta mujer. —Oliver, cuida la tienda — gritó. La pareja asintió mientras caminaba hacia detrás del mostrador y le sonreía a la mujer.

Harry caminó al fondo de la librería y giró la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué infiernos?— ¿Por qué estaba bloqueada? Está bien, él sabía por qué alguien bloqueaba la puerta, pero ya habían pasado diez minutos. Harry apoyó su oreja en la puerta, esperando que su pareja no se molestara por invadir su privacidad. Cuándo no oyó nada, empujó con su hombro la delgada madera, la puerta cedió fácilmente. Harry maldijo cuando vio la ventana abierta. ¿Exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Harry miró sobre su hombro para ver a la mujer parada detrás de él, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ver el interior del cuarto de baño.

—No. —Por alguna razón su instinto protector se elevó ante la curiosidad de ella.

Harry regresó al frente de la tienda, abrió la puerta y saludó a los dos guerreros que estaban afuera esperando a Oliver. Ninguna pareja podía salir sin escolta. Las cosas en el pequeño pueblo se estaban poniendo peligrosas últimamente.

—Montana, Dagon, vengan aquí. —Se hizo a un lado permitiendo que ellos entraran. Harry vio alrededor, preguntándose a dónde se había ido la curiosa mujer. Se giró hacia los guerreros y habló en voz baja.

—Mi pareja se ha perdido. Necesito que ustedes dos vigilen la tienda por mí.

—¿Qué infiernos sabemos nosotros de vender libros?— preguntó Montana.

—No sé, adivinen el precio. —¿Qué tan caros podrían ser?—. Vendan cualquiera a cuatro dólares.

—Si tú lo dices. —Montana se encogió de hombros y se colocó detrás del mostrador con Oliver.

—Tu pareja va a matarte si Montana vende sus libros a ese precio —Oliver se rió.

—Entonces ayuda a Montana. De cualquier manera a Micah no le molestará descansar de ti. —Harry ignoró el irrespetuoso dedo mientras salía de la tienda y la rodeaba. Él pudo ver en dónde su pareja había caído. Los lobos Timber tenían habilidades superiores de rastreo. Localizar a su pareja no debía ser un problema.

Siguió el rastro de su pareja hasta un edificio de departamentos cerca de la estación de policía. Revisó los nombres en los buzones, encontró el que buscaba y subió las escaleras hacia el departamento de su pareja. —Louis, abre. —Harry golpeó con su puño la puerta.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?— Louis gritó a través de la puerta.

—No voy a jugar a  _'vamos a hablar a través de la puerta'_ de nuevo contigo.

La puerta se entreabrió y asomó un ojo.

—¿Qué sucede?— Su pareja trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Harry metió el pie deteniendo la acción.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— Louis chilló mientras se alejaba. Era obvio para Harry que su pareja no quería contestar.

—Escapar por la ventana del cuarto de baño y huir — respondió.

—Yo no escapé. Yo, uh... olvidé que dejé el horno encendido. ―Louis señaló con su pulgar sobre el hombro y se reía nerviosamente.

—¿Así que saliste por la ventana del cuarto de baño?

—Seguro, es una salida. —Louis se sentó en el sofá, viendo hacia arriba a Harry con la mayor inocencia en sus ojos azules. Demasiado mal para una actuación, era una erótica mirada.

Harry se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la dejó en el brazo de una silla y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Louis. —Ven aquí.

—No.

—No seas tímido. —Harry deslizó su mano hacia la de Louis, dándole un ligero apretón para persuadir a su pareja que se deslizara.

—Mira, mi telenovela va a empezar. Usualmente yo la grabo para verla cuando regreso a casa, pero dado que la gallina está escondida en su gallinero, la veré ahora.

Harry se inclinó, tomó el control remoto y presionó el botón de apagado.

—Hey, ni siquiera he programado que se grabe. —Louis tomó el control remoto, pero Harry lo sostenía fuerte. Estaba disfrutando que su pareja se inclinara para tomar el control remoto. Cuando Louis hizo un puchero y se apartó, a Harry también le gustó el puchero.

—Ven aquí. —Harry jaló la mano de Louis.

—No, cada vez que estoy alrededor de ti mi cerebro se derrite en un charco. Necesito conservar mi juicio. —Louis trató de liberar su mano, pero Harry envolvió su cintura con la otra mano y lo jaló a su regazo.

Louis levantó los hombros y siseó. Harry vio hacia la venda en la muñeca de su pareja y maldijo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de eso? —¿Qué te sucedió?— Sus dedos suave y ligeramente giraban la mano de su pareja, entonces miró a Louis esperando la respuesta.

—Me hice un esguince jugando polo.

Harry podía decir por la manera en que los ojos de su pareja miraban nerviosamente alrededor que él no estaba diciendo la verdad. —Mentira, dime la verdad.

Louis negó con la cabeza, liberando su mano y colocándolas en su regazo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, viéndose vulnerable ante Harry. —No te conozco, ¿por qué voluntariamente te daría cualquier información?— preguntó suavemente mientras sus dedos recorrían sus jeans.

Su pareja era adorable cuando era suspicaz. Sus cejas se juntaron haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran. Harry pasó su mano por la espalda de su pareja y a través de su cabello, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del cabello y jaló la cabeza de su pareja hacia atrás.

Louis gimió y Harry cerró la distancia, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca de Louis. El toque de sus labios era una deliciosa sensación. Su pene estaba pulsando doloroso y rogaba por ser liberado. Harry jaló a su pareja más duro presionando su pene en ese dulce y tentador culo.

—Ya te dije que no tengo sexo con gente loca —Louis gimió dentro de la boca de Harry mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la camisa de Harry.

Los gemidos que salían de la boca de su pareja eran muy buenos. Eso era como una sinfonía de jazz y una noche estrellada que entraba en su mente con una brisa de verano. Planeaba hacer a Louis gemir, gritar, rogar y llorar de muchas placenteras maneras. Harry giró su cuerpo, acostando a su pareja en el sofá mientras las manos de Harry recorrían el cuerpo de Louis. Se acomodó sobre el delgado cuerpo, queriendo más que nada llevarlo al lugar que Harry tenía en su mente.

La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás, sus labios se abrieron y sus ojos lentamente se cerraron mientras se entregaba. Harry estaba perdido ante la vista debajo de él. Se detuvo cuando unos pequeños caninos salieron de la boca de Louis.

—Oh, mi dulce rebenka. Eres un media raza —dijo Harry suavemente mientras sus dedos jugaban sobre los labios de Louis.

—Sal fuera de mí. —Louis hacía su mejor esfuerzo por empujar el pesado cuerpo que lo aplastaba. Empujaba el pecho de Harry, pero el oscuro y encantador hombre no se movía.

—Tranquilo, Louis.

—No, esto nunca había sucedido antes. No puedo entender por qué está sucediendo contigo. —Louis podía decir que estaba por tener un ataque de histeria y no había manera de detenerlo. Harry había visto sus caninos. Ese era su secreto mejor guardado. ¿Qué sucedería con él ahora?

—Louis —Harry suavemente dijo su nombre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a llamar al gobierno, al servicio secreto o a la Nasa y ellos me llevarán lejos?

—Louis.

—No puedo vivir mi vida en un laboratorio. No quiero. — Louis luchaba por liberarse. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, primero Maribel y ahora esto—. ¿Qué he hecho mal para que mi mundo se derrumbe a mi alrededor? Tengo una buena vida. Tengo un negocio honesto. No engaño a la gente, y pago mis impuestos. Siempre dono a causas justas y dono mi ropa usada. Yo...

—¡Louis!

Louis parpadeó unas cuantas veces cuando miró a Harry. Un tic comenzó a formarse bajo su ojo derecho. Sintió que sus caninos seguían extendidos. —Por favor —murmuró.

—Está bien, rebenka. Todo va a estar bien. Tranquilízate. — La mano de Harry frotaba un lado de la cara de Louis, calmándolo de sus preocupaciones con las yemas de sus suaves dedos. Se estremeció cuando Harry se inclinó y besó sus extendidos dientes. ¿Esto era una locura? Louis trató de cubrirlos con sus labios pero las agudas puntas rompieron su carne.

—No los escondas de mí. —Harry le dio la más sexy sonrisa que Louis hubiera visto. Oh infiernos, ahora podía ver que Harry tenía su corazón sin importar lo mucho que luchara contra eso—. Son tan jodidamente sexys.

Los labios de Louis se movieron a un lado mientras consideraba las palabras de Harry. —¿Y tú me dices loco?

—Adorablemente loco. —Harry sonrió.

Louis destrozó su decisión de permanecer célibe y la arrojó por la ventana. No importaba lo que este hombre decidiera hacer después, él iba a tener algo de esta delicia ahora. Apretó el sexy trasero del hombre. —Linda agarradera.

Harry se rió a un par de centímetros de su cara. —¿Linda que?

—Agarradera. —Louis le dio otro apretón para enfatizar sus palabras, y su hombre tenía mucho de donde apretar. El trasero de Harry era una burbuja pequeña y musculoso. Si, él tenía que revisarlo. ¿Qué no haría con un hombre que se veía tan oscuro y delicioso como Harry?

Tendría que estar certificado como loco para no hacerlo.

Louis liberó el fuerte musculo y pasó sus manos por el cabello de Harry, acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja del hombre. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué, Rebenka?— Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios apenas tocaban la piel de Louis, recorriendo su cuello y su cara. ¿Qué había preguntado? Oh sí.

—¿Por qué yo? Tú me agradas... y yo te agrado. —Louis soltó una respiración de frustración. No podía creer que la erección de su hombre presionaba contra la suya—. Seriamos la bella y la bestia.

—Eso me haría a mí la bestia. —Harry gruñó bajo mientras mordisqueaba el mentón de Louis.

—Difícilmente. Eres hermoso, y yo no soy un hombre tan atractivo como para ser tan afortunado de ganarme tu atención.

—¿Siempre eres tan duro contigo mismo?— Harry preguntó mientras seguía saboreando la piel de Louis.

—No, no siempre, tengo el domingo libre. —Louis gimió cuando Harry mordisqueó su cuello. Raspó con sus dientes el hueco de la clavícula de Louis, la punta de la lengua trazaba el rastro. Sus dientes recorrieron el cuello de Louis, besándolo mientras los dedos de Harry se entrelazaban entre los suyos.

—No hay nada... —La lengua de Harry trazaba un camino por el cuello de su pareja hacia su oreja—... absolutamente nada... —sus labios besaron su piel hasta que llegó al hombro de su pareja—... jamás... —Harry inhaló en su cuello y llegó a la boca de su pareja—... que hiciera que cambiará algo de ti. —Sus labios chocaron contra los suyos en una maníaca tormenta de duelo de lenguas. Louis juraba que Harry estaba tratando de chupar su lengua desde su garganta.

—Por favor no quiebres mi corazón, —Louis pensó para sí mismo mientras quebraba el beso ante la gran necesidad de oxigeno.

—No lo haré.

Oh Dios, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? Su control seguro como el infierno que estaba funcionando mal.

🥀

Harry no podía creer que su pareja era medio-raza. Sinceramente no le importaría si fuera un extraterrestre púrpura con plumas saliendo de su culo, bueno quizás no púrpura, pero Louis tenía sangre shifter en él. Sentía un parentesco con su pareja a causa de ese hecho.

Harry llevó su mano entre ellos y abrió el botón de la cintura de sus jeans. Su mano entró bajo la pretina, su excitación aumentaba mientras buscaba su premio. ¿Dónde infiernos estaba el pene de su pareja? Todo lo que Harry sentía era vello púbico. Se colocó de rodillas y bajó la vista. Soltó una exhalación de alivio cuando vio el bulto de la erección de su pareja en la pierna del pantalón. Por un segundo pensó que se había emparejado con una muy masculina mujer. Eso hubiera sido un desastre. No es porque tuviera algo en contra de las mujeres, solo era que prefería a los hombres.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— Louis se apoyó en los codos para verlo. Dios, su pareja era sexy con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados por los besos. Sus dedos recorrían el abdomen de su pareja, sintiendo el ligero temblor.

—Ni una maldita cosa. —Harry curvó sus dedos en la pretina de los jeans de Louis y los bajó, liberando el sedoso eje. Su corazón se aceleró con la vista del pulsante pene que escurría, la cabeza del pene de un fuerte púrpura—. Deslízate hacia arriba.

Louis hizo lo que se le dijo, viendo cada movimiento de Harry.  _«Henchman»,_  Harry mentalmente se rió de las cosas que habían salido de la boca de su pareja. Hablando de eso... Harry tomó la base y empujó las piernas de su pareja con los brazos, acomodándose confortablemente en la V de las piernas de Louis.

Louis se lamió los labios viendo a Harry con un profundo y ardiente deseo en sus ojos, el anhelo y el ruego se mezclaban en esa seductora mirada. La lengua de Harry lo rodeó como una serpiente, saboreando por primera vez lo que el destino le había dado.

Pre-semen se disolvía en su lengua enviando una oleada de sensaciones. La suavidad de la piel de su pareja era asombrosa. Harry empujó el pene entre sus labios y dejó que bajara por su garganta, viendo todo el tiempo a su pareja.

Su corazón se derritió cuando Louis retiró el cabello de Harry a un lado y le sonrió.

Harry movía su lengua arriba y abajo del eje de su pareja, trazando la larga vena que recorría toda la longitud. Louis gimió y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá. Levantó sus caderas y una mano se aferraba a la mesita de café y la otra al respaldo del sofá.

Manteniendo el eje seguro dentro de su boca, Harry bajó los jeans de su pareja y se los quitó, entonces colocó las piernas de Louis en sus hombros. Mucho mejor. Ahora Louis estaba sentado mientras Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a él.

—Santa mierda, el hombre loco sabe cómo chupar un pene ―Louis jadeó.

Harry se rió alrededor del eje de su pareja. Acunó las bolas de Louis y las rodó mientras chupaba la cabeza del pene, y llevaba su lengua a la ranura. El pene de Louis escurría fuertemente un delicioso sabor, y Harry limpió cada gota que salía. Él se apartó y besó la cabeza del pene antes de empujar las piernas de Louis hacia atrás.

—No, no, no, regresa. Te daré lo que quieras si pones de nuevo mi pene en tu boca. ¿Quieres mi tienda? Toda tuya, ahora chúpalo. —Louis balbuceaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _—Vasha_ _kozha_ _kak_ _letniĭ_ _briz_ _,_ _kotoryĭ_ _laskaet_ _mne_ _mozhet_ _—_  Harry murmuró contra la piel de Louis y entonces movió su lengua por la cabeza del pene de Louis.

—Si, si tú lo dices. —Su pareja gimió debajo de él.

—Tu piel es como una brisa de verano que acaricia mi alma ―Harry tradujo para su pareja. Él mordió el muslo de Louis y entonces besó la marca alejando el ardor antes recorrer con su lengua el perineo de Louis.

Harry pasó su lengua sobre las escondidas joyas de Louis. Bañó el apretado agujero, chupando la piel, entonces usó la punta de la lengua para circularlo.

—Está bien, está bien —Louis repetía. Harry levantó la vista para ver a Louis, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. El azul ahora brillaba como pequeñas flamas. Sus labios recorrían el agujero de su pareja abriéndolo y entonces deslizó un dedo al interior, la piel se estiró dándole la bienvenida al toque.

Su lengua siguió trabajando en el músculo hasta que lo relajó, permitiendo que otro dedo se uniera al primero. Harry lamió alrededor de sus nudillos, humedeciendo la entrada hasta que sus dedos entraban y salían fácilmente. —Tan hermoso — jadeaba.

La cabeza de Louis se movía de un lado a otro, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, gimiendo y jadeando.

—Sabes tan jodidamente bien —Harry lo elogió. Mordió el muslo de su pareja. Lujuria, deseo y cada maldita emoción sexual bajo el sol lo recorrían. La necesidad de reclamar a Louis carcomía su alma.

Harry se apartó y tomó una profunda respiración. Nunca en su vida había sentido una fuerte oleada de necesidad, posesividad y un anhelo tan urgente que creía que perdería la cabeza. Había oído que cuando se encontraba a la pareja la necesidad de reclamarlo era fuerte, pero nadie le había mencionado cómo todo eso podía consumirlo.

—Estoy listo, lo juro. —Louis se empujó hacia los dedos de Harry, empalándose y rogando ser jodido. Harry empujó dos dedos más, estirando a su pareja, moviendo y girando su muñeca.

Cuándo sintió que su pareja podía manejar su pene, Harry retiró sus dedos, se puso de pie y se quitó las botas, entonces los jeans y la camiseta lanzándolo todo en una pila de ropa, entonces se arrodilló frente a su pareja, tomando el puchero en los labios de su pareja, el intoxicante aroma seguía en sus labios y lo compartía con el hombre que amaría por siempre.

—Te necesito.

—Lo sé, rebenka. —Harry jaló a Louis sobre su espalda, colocando las piernas sobre los hombros de Harry. El pene de su pareja estaba tan lindo sobre su bajo abdomen. La vista le hizo agua la boca a Harry por saborearlo de nuevo.

_«La próxima_ _vez»_ _._

La siguiente vez saborearía ese largo, grueso y lleno de sangre pene. Justo ahora necesitaba estar dentro de su pareja, enterrarse profundamente y comenzar a ser una sola entidad.

—Jódeme Harry —Louis murmuró.

Su pareja comenzó a retorcerse, empujando su culo hacia la erección de Harry.

—Mantente inmóvil. —Harry colocó una mano en el abdomen de su pareja—. Déjame amarte. —Harry alineó su pene y sintió el cuerpo de Louis abrirse para él, aceptándolo como a un amante de mucho tiempo. El apretado agujero tomaba firmemente su eje jalándolo a su interior.

Harry luchó contra el hormigueo en sus encías. No quería que su pareja se asustara hasta que pudiera explicarle a Louis lo que era.

Aunque su pareja era media-raza, quería que Louis lo aceptara con la mente clara y sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Por ahora disfrutaría del cuerpo de su pareja y le brindaría gran placer.

Se apartó, moviendo sus caderas volvió a entrar. Harry movía y giraba sus caderas. Veía la pasión cruzar por el hermoso rostro de Louis.

—Harry, tan bueno. —Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus pequeños caninos salieron de nuevo. La vista amenazaba con llevar a la locura a Harry. Harry se inclinó y pasó su lengua por los alargados dientes, la punta de su lengua presionó la punta de los caninos de su pareja.

Louis lo mordió y chupó su lengua en el interior de su boca tomando la pequeña cantidad de sangre que Harry sabía que había drenado. Louis chupaba mientras Harry empujaba sus caderas, sus penes se hincharon aún más preparándose para su liberación. Harry jaló las piernas de Louis alrededor de su cintura y pellizcó los pezones de Louis. Se pusieron duros bajo sus dedos mientras Louis se estremecía.

Los pellizcó más duro, y Louis se empujó un poco fuera del sofá. ―Maldición —Harry gimió dentro de la boca de Louis. Quebró el beso, viendo la roja piel bajo sus dedos.

Tan malditamente sexy.

Harry tomó las muñecas de Louis cuando su pareja comenzó a mover las manos perdido en su pasión, tuvo cuidado con la muñeca vendada. Las llevó sobre la cabeza de Louis y se empujó más duro y más profundo.

—Si, justo así —Louis gritó y empujó sus brazos para tratar de liberararlos—. Me gusta esto. —Louis movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, su boca se abría y se cerraba. Harry colocó su cuello sobre la boca de Louis permitiendo que su pareja mordiera su carne.

—Joder —Harry gritó cuando entró en él. Su piel ardía y su cabeza estaba inundada por una niebla. Se apartó dejando solo la cabeza dentro y se volvió a empujar.

Louis lo liberó, su pene hizo explosión y los cuerpos de ambos se pintaron con su liberación. Harry no tardó mucho. Se tensó, gruñó y entonces un caleidoscopio de colores explotó alrededor de él. Sus uñas se extendieron, pero logró que no entraran en la piel de su pareja.

Su pene estaba ultrasensible, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras vaciaba la semilla que aún le quedaba. Harry colapsó sobre Louis, toda su fuerza se había ido. Louis seguía debajo de él, sudoroso y agotado, jadeando por aire. Podía oír el corazón de su pareja fuera de control.

Harry soltó los brazos de su pareja y se acomodó sobre Louis jalando a su pareja más cerca de él. Acarició con su nariz el cuello de Louis e inhaló profundamente.

—Acerca de mi tienda. —Louis pasó sus manos por el cabello de Harry—. No hablaba en serio acerca de cedértela.

—No creí eso, rebenka. —Harry se rió entonces le dio pequeños besos en los labios a su pareja—. Aunque tener mi propio negocio es tentador.

—¿No lo harías?— Louis preguntó en una voz para ver si se atrevía.

—No, nunca te quitaría nada.

Louis trató de quitar a Harry. —Oh mierda, mi tienda. La dejé abierta.

—No te preocupes. —Harry quitó su peso de encima de Louis—. Mis amigos la están cuidando.

—¿Ellos saben cómo atender una librería? Tengo algunos libros raros ahí.

Harry se puso de pie y tomó su ropa. —Mierda, vamos.

Louis saltaba alrededor mientras trataba de lograr que sus jeans cooperaran. —Te juro que si ellos los vendieron a dólar, voy a estar realmente enojado.

🥀

Louis finalmente logró ponérselos y los subió a su cintura, y los abrochó, entonces se puso sus tenis. Pasó una mano a través de sus alborotados mechones y tomó sus llaves.

—Pagaré por cualquier pérdida que ellos hayan causado —Harry prometió mientras se inclinaba a abrochar las cintas de sus botas.

Louis miró al oscuro y hermoso hombre. Él debía ser ruso por su acento, pero sus rasgos eran algo más finos. ¿De qué nacionalidad sería este hombre? —¿Qué eres?

Harry se tensó, sus ojos lentamente se encontraron con los de Louis. —¿Qué quieres decir, rebenka? Soy un hombre, ¿Por qué podrías pensar otra cosa?

—Hablas Ruso, pero tu piel es dorada y bronceada. —No se le pasó a Louis notar que Harry se veía aliviado. ¿Qué habría pensado el hombre que Louis quiso decir? Si pensaba en eso, él realmente no conocía al hombre. Seguro, que sus hormonas habían tomado el control y el sexo fue algo de otro mundo, pero ¿qué sabía acerca de Harry?

—Soy ruso, mi nombre es Harold Styles. También tengo ancestros del Cairo. Sangre mezclada. —Harry terminó de atarse las botas y se puso de pie. Él le dio a Louis otros de esos besos que hacía que las puntas de sus pies se curvaran antes de salir. Louis aún seguía aturdido, su mente saltando hacia la tierra mientras su piel se erizaba con la excitación.

—Vamos tenemos que ver lo que Montana y Dagon han hecho con tu librería. —Louis lo siguió como un cachorro, viendo la espalda de Harry y suspirando. En el último segundo recordó poner llave a su puerta.

Ellos caminaron juntos hacia la librería, Louis vigilaba por si veía a Maribel. No estaba seguro de si Harry pudiera ayudarle. Acababa de conocer al hombre. ¿Qué derecho tenía de esperar que utilizara su fuerza para rescatarlo? Estaba seguro de que Maribel podría atacarlo incluso si Harry estaba al lado de él. La perra loca probablemente blandiría su martillo porque Harry estaba a su lado.

Harry sostuvo la puerta abierta para que él entrara en la tienda, viendo alrededor a los estantes. Afortunadamente parecían estar como los dejó. —Hola. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia los hombres que estaban en su tienda que parecían más matones que usaron esteroides que vendedores de libros.

Los dos hombres y Oliver le sonrieron. —Vendimos algunos libros. Veinte dólares cada uno, ¿está bien?— El hombre calvo preguntó, viéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. Su pecho estaba sobre inflado y tenía una arrogante sonrisa.

—Depende de qué tipo eran. —Louis rezó para no hubieran sido los raros.  _«Por favor no dejes que mi suerte sea tan malditamente mala»._

—Asesinatos y misterios —Oliver contestó, viéndose igual de complacido.

—¿Veinte dólares? Eso es un poco elevado. —Él tendría que encontrar a quien se lo vendieron y entonces darle algún crédito.

El hombre calvo miró hacia Oliver. —Lo siento, lo iba a vender a cuatro dólares, pero Oliver dijo que era demasiado barato.

Harry le sonrió a Louis y se inclinó a hablarle al oído. —Él es Montana. Puedo patearle el culo si quieres.

 _«Si, correcto»_. Entonces después él se ganaría la lotería y sería rico. Eso no sucedería. El hombre era solo un par de centímetros más pequeño que Harry y eso no era pequeño.

El oscuro y encantador hombre que había robado su corazón medía un metro ochenta y cinco, y ambos eran musculosos como el infierno. Louis se sentía como un geek en la playa al lado de los musculosos.

Montana se encogió de hombros. —Yo traté. Le dije que no sabía qué hacer. —Salió de detrás del mostrador con una expresión de  _'oh bueno'_  en su cara.

—Gracias. —Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Necesitaba ver las órdenes online para ver lo que necesitaba hacer. Visiones de un oscuro y fuerte cuerpo se filtraron a su mente. Se estremeció cuando pensó en esas suaves palabras, y esos sexy ojos. Louis se estremeció de nuevo al pensar cómo Harry era un maestro de la seducción.

Su mente dejó de soñar cuando vio una nota pegada en el monitor.

Despegó la hoja de la pantalla y abrió el pedazo de papel.

_«Tick tock, tick tock._

_Escribe o serás borrado»._

Las manos de Louis comenzaron a temblar. Ella había estado en su oficina, usado su computadora para teclear una nota, imprimirla y pegarla. _«¡Ella había estado en su oficina!»_

Louis se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y un mentón se apoyó en su hombro.

—¿Qué sucede, rebenka?— Harry tomó la nota de su mano y la reviso—. ¿Qué es esto?— gruñó viendo a Louis y esperando la respuesta.

—Oh, eso. —Se rió nervioso y movió la mano desestimándolo—. Es un recordatorio de que escriba algunos cheques antes de que las fechas se venzan. —Mordió su labio, esperando que Harry no preguntara más. El hombre probablemente lo dejaría caer como una papa caliente si descubría los problemas de Louis. ¿Quién querría tener citas con un hombre con un drama en su vida? La gente de esos despreciables talk shows* nunca se veía como Harry y él no quería correr riesgos de perder al hombre que le interesaba.

_(* Louis hace referencia a programas como el 'Laura en América', donde la gente se pelea y se grita cuando son desenmascarados en vivo.)_

Harry le dio una penetrante mirada. —Uh-huh. ¿Así que te escribes horribles recordatorios?

—Hey, me asusta escribir esos cheques, así que funciona. — Los ojos de Louis iban de un lugar a otro sin ver nunca a Harry. Iba a descubrir que mentía si seguía preguntando.

—Está bien. Extraño pero efectivo, supongo. —Harry le entregó la amenazante nota. Louis le sonrió, sabiendo malditamente bien que el hombre no le había creído. Además, él sabía, que en cualquier momento metería la pata.

Louis había tenido una manera un poco extraña de pensar, que nunca le había molestado antes, pero el pensar que sus enredados patrones de cerebro hicieran que este hombre lo dejara ahora le molestaba. Mentir no era su fuerte.

—Los chicos se fueron. Siento que Montana estafara a tus clientes.

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Harry. —No hay problema. Yo les daré crédito a los clientes y todo estará bien en el mundo de nuevo.

¿Por qué el hombre no dejaba de verlo con suspicacia? Otras mentiras recorrían su mente, pero Louis decidió mantener su boca cerrada. Estaba cavando su propio hoyo y eso solo lo haría más profundo. Pronto estaría tan profundamente enterrado que conocería y saludaría a Satán. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

Caminó hacia la computadora e imprimió la lista de libros que necesitaba ordenar. —El trabajo llama. —Con una tensa y falsa sonrisa levantó la hoja hacia Harry.

Prácticamente salió corriendo de la oficina, Louis tarareaba para sí mismo mientras revisaba la lista, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en la caliente y sudorosa piel y el más explosivo orgasmo que había tenido. Su pene no escuchaba. Se llenaba en el frente de sus pantalones, rogando por salir de nuevo.

Pensamientos sobre Maribel y su retorcido sentido de la realidad se habían ido. Pensamientos de una boca muy caliente y húmeda alrededor de su pene lo hacían querer correr al cuarto de baño y aliviar la presión. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Harry relajado en el sofá viendo una revista. El hombre era caliente incluso leyendo  _'Casas y Jardines'._

Louis estaba babeando, viendo la seductora lengua salir y lamer el dedo de Harry y darle vuelta a la hoja. Dios, cómo deseaba el pulgar de Harry. La lengua de Louis salió y lamió el aire, imaginando que era el pene de Harry.

Se controló, se aclaró la garganta y se giró a los estantes. La necesidad de colocarse en cuatro patas y arrastrarse hacia el dios del sexo era fuerte. Se dio otra oportunidad para ver a Harry que sonreía mientras leía la revista. ¿Habría algún artículo divertido, o Harry sabría que él estaba caliente?

—¿Segunda ronda?— Harry preguntó ante las hojas. ¿Cómo infiernos lo sabía?

La boca de Louis se abrió para contestar, pero todo lo que salió fue un: _—Ung._

El hombre soñado lanzó la revista a un lado y se movió en el sofá. La mirada depredadora en esos ojos hizo que Louis se apartara. El hombre se veía tan... hambriento. ¿Cómo Harry podía verlo de esa manera?

—Vamos, rebenka —Harry habló alto y grueso. Todo el cuerpo de Louis se estremeció ante la orden.

Él dejó caer los libros de sus manos, apenas si notó que cayeron al suelo cuando caminó como en trance hacia la hipnótica voz.

Con una voz como esa, Harry podría decirle que vendiera queso en una esquina y Louis lo haría con una tonta sonrisa en su cara. Estaba totalmente perdido.   
  
🥀

Louis se mordía la uña de su pulgar mientras que Harry recorría el camino de grava de la enorme mansión. Había aceptado conocer a su familia. ¿Quién infiernos conoce la familia de un tipo después de solo dos round de sexo caliente?

Una persona loca, quién más.

—No te pongas nervioso. Ellos son solo hombres normales y comunes.

—¿No tienes parientes femeninos?

—Melonee, ella es la princesa de la casa. —Harry apagó la camioneta y abrió la puerta.

Louis asintió, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió. Esto era una locura. Los hombres de su familia probablemente le darían un vistazo al gordo trasero de Louis y se reirían de él fuera de la puerta del frente. Si ellos se parecían a Harry, posiblemente eso fuera real.

Vio a Harry usar un código para entrar por la puerta del frente. Niño, hablando de excentricidades. Ese lugar era elegante como el infierno. Se sentía terriblemente mal vestido entrando de esta forma. Aunque Harry estaba vestido casual, Louis no solía estar alrededor de gente con dinero.

—Vamos. —Harry le ofreció la mano y Louis la tomó. Reconoció algunos de los hombres que visitaban la librería. No sabía sus nombres, pero nadie olvidaría esas hermosas caras.   
  
—¿Louis?— Drew preguntó cuando entraron al vestíbulo, Oliver lo seguía de cerca.

—Hola, Drew, Oliver. —Bueno, eso era extraño. Al parecer sus clientes más leales vivían bajo el mismo techo. Nervioso miró alrededor. ¿Podría Maribel salir en su escoba en cualquier momento?

—Louis es mi... novio — le dijo Harry a Drew y Oliver.

Una conocedora mirada pasó entre los tres. Louis se preguntaba qué significaba la palabra  _'novio'_  en su idioma, porque todo parecía demasiado críptico, y él olvidó su anillo decodificador en la caja del cereal que comía hace veinte años.

—Me alegra tenerte aquí. —Drew le sonrió. Si, como si fuera a confiar en esa sonrisa. Para él Drew era un pequeño demasiado sonriente después de ver la mirada que ellos compartieron. No caería en esa maldita mirada de inocencia.

—Si, bienvenido. —Oliver chocó sus nudillos con los de Louis. Louis bajó la mano, viendo a Oliver de arriba hacia abajo. Y él que creía que Oliver era un chico agradable. Esa mirada compartida significaba algo, y Louis iba a descubrirlo. Nada se le pasaba a él. No, señor.

—Está bien. —Louis miró alrededor de la enorme casa, preguntándose si Harry era el propietario de esto. A él realmente no le gustaba entrar con un papi rico. Él disfrutaba su independencia, y si Harry era rico, tenía la sensación de que el sexo caliente que habían tenido podría terminar.

—Hola.

Louis bajó la vista hacia la pequeña niña con cara de querubín. Ella debería de ser Melonee. Ella era linda como un botón de rosa. —Hola, Melonee. —Al menos ella no tenía esa conocedora mirada en esa linda carita.   
  
Sus ojos se abrieron más. —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Louis se encogió de hombros y señaló su cabeza. —Soy psíquico. 

—¿En serio?

Louis tocó con un dedo su frente y arrugó la cara. —Y tú eres la única chica aquí.

—Wow. —Melonee lo veía maravillada con los ojos aún más grandes—. ¿Puedes decirme en dónde está mi león?

—¿En Oz?— Louis vio hacia Harry en busca de ayuda. ¿Realmente tenían leones aquí? No, ellos no podrían tenerlos, debía de ser un animal de peluche.

—Vamos, rebenka. —Harry se reía mientras jalaba a Louis. Él miró a la pequeña niña una vez más antes de permitir que Harry lo guiara.

Entraron a una gran oficina con sillas de cuero y un gran sofá. Le gustaba el estante de libros en la pared del fondo. Sus ojos revisaron el cuarto, detrás del escritorio estaba sentado un hombre con el cabello largo y negro, ojos grises y vestido como si perteneciera a una pandilla de motociclistas. El tipo era alguien que Louis intentaría evitar lo más posible. Se veía peligroso.

—Rebenka, él es Maverick.

—Hola, Louis. —Maverick inclinó la cabeza hacia él. Louis preferiría a Maribel cualquier día antes que a ese hombre. Se deslizó detrás de Harry, temía que el hombre pudiera levantarse y las puertas del infierno aparecieran detrás de él.

Espera, ¿cómo es que ese hombre sabía su nombre? Louis se mordió el labio. ¿Estrecharía la mano del hombre o se inclinaría frente a él y le rendiría culto al demonio? —Hola. —Eso parecía ser suficientemente bueno para él.   
  
Maverick solo se rió y sacudió la cabeza. —No te asustes. Solo como chicos malos.

Sí, ahora era un buen momento para orinarse en sus pantalones. Jaló el brazo de Harry, esperando como el infierno salir de ahí. Gracias a los dioses el hombre entendió sus gemidos.

—Solo le muestro los alrededores a mi mat*.

_(* Mat por Mate, originalmente pareja, coloquialmente en el Reino Unido. Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Sudáfrica e Irlanda, se utiliza como sinónimo de Amigo, como seria buddy en Estados Unidos o Pal en Escocia)_

Una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en el pasillo, Louis rodeó a Harry. —¿Qué significa mat?

Harry le sonrió, sus dedos pasaron juguetonamente por el mentón de Louis. —Significa, pareja, novio, o amigo. Cómo sea que quieras traducirlo.

A Louis eso le gustaba cada vez menos. Empujó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones solo para hacer un gesto de dolor. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar su muñeca?

—Ahora podrías hablarme acerca de tu lesión. —Harry suavemente levantó su muñeca y la examinó.

Louis suspiró. No podía recordar la mentira que le había dicho, así que la verdad parecía ser la ruta más segura. —Tengo un acosador. Ella golpeó mi muñeca con un martillo.

Louis lo veía fijamente, él no parecía creer una palabra de lo que le dijo. —Mentira, ahora la verdad.

—Esa es la verdad. Lo juro.

Harry negó con la cabeza, viendo a Louis con desaprobación en su mirada. —Quizás algún día te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo para decirme.

Esto era increíble. Finalmente se había abierto para decirle a alguien acerca de Maribel y él no le creía, solo jodidamente genial. —Su nombre es Maribel. Ella quiere que escriba otro libro.

—¿Eres escritor?

Bueno, eso solo desgarraba sus pantalones. No sabía si debería sentirse ofendido con el tono de sorpresa de Harry o no. Louis solo se encogió de hombros. Era mejor permanecer en silencio. Él lo había causado con las mentiras que había dicho. Ahora el hombre no le creía ni una palabra de lo que salía de su boca y esta vez era la verdad.

Harry dio un bajo gruñido. —Vamos, rebenka. —Jaló el brazo bueno de Louis y lo guió una vez más.

Louis se preguntaba por qué su vida siempre parecía ir bien por un momento y entonces colisionaba, toda la locura se destaba y su vida ya no era su vida. Primero en la ciudad con el mafioso wannabe*, a continuación, Maribel con su estridente locura, y ahora Harry con su macho  _'vamos, rebenka'_. Louis iba a tener que cuidar lo que decía. Él se aseguraría de que no fuera una locura.

_(* Wannabe, correctamente seria want to be, quiere ser, pero se utiliza de esa forma para referirse a los que pretenden ser. Se deja el original porque se ha convertido en una frase internacional)_

¿Por qué no podía mudarse a algún lugar libre de locura? ¿Y por qué infiernos se dejaba guiar por Harry sin siquiera preguntar hacia dónde iban?

_Niño, tienes un buen pene en tu vida y repentinamente sigues el dorado pene como si intercambiaras tu cerebro por algunos orgasmos cósmicos._

Con eso Louis recordó, él había olvidado dejar grabando la telenovela. Maldición, ahora no sabría lo que sucedería. ¿Derek perdonaría a Marla? Mierda.

Louis metió los dedos bajo la venda, rascándose la seca piel. Quizás necesitaba retirar la venda y dejar que su piel respirara un momento. Se estremeció un poco cuando sus dedos estiraron el material. Este no era su día.

Louis gritó y saltó hacia la espalda de Harry, tratando de subirse a la cabeza cuando un tigre rodeó la esquina. Quizás el león por el que preguntaba Melonee era real. Eso significaría que también habría un león rondando por ahí.

—¿Qué infiernos sucede aquí, Harry?— Louis gritó. 

🥀

Harry maldijo.

Este no era un buen momento para que Keata diera un paseo en su forma were. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para explicarle a su pareja sobre los lobos que vivían aquí. Supongo que el gato se salió de la bolsa. Literalmente.

Harry llevó a su pequeña pareja por un lado hasta que alcanzó su recámara, entonces cerró la puerta, viendo intrigado a Louis. —Tranquilo, pareja.

—¿Pareja? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no significa amigo o compañero?— Louis bajó de su espalda y se puso de pie. Su pareja se acomodó la ropa y entonces miró fijamente a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y una delgada línea como labios. Él ahora estaba en problemas.

—Toma asiento. —Harry señaló hacia la cama—. Tengo algunas cosas que explicarte.   
  
Louis lo veía pero se sentó en el borde de la cama. Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de explicarle todo. Su pareja era media-raza. Él debería de entender, ¿verdad? No era como que fuera nuevo en las cosas paranormales.

Harry veía a su pareja mientras tomaba la banda de su chaqueta negra y se anudaba el cabello.

¿Por dónde empezar? Se detuvo para ver a Louis de nuevo. El hombre era impactante. Grandes y confiados ojos azules, ese suave y desordenado cabello que enmarcaba su cara y el más sexy cuerpo que había visto sentado frente a él. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Él estaba saliéndose del camino.

—¿Sabes que eres media-raza de lobo?

Louis se limpió la garganta y miró sus manos. — ¿Regresamos a eso de nuevo? Pensé que íbamos a hablar sobre el zoológico de aquí. Lo siguiente que me dirás es que tienen osos. Eso podría completar el conjunto. Oh Dios. —Louis se rió nervioso de su propia broma.

Harry suspiró fuerte. Él no lo estaba explicando correctamente. Se dirigió hacia su pareja y se arrodilló frente a él, tomó las manos de Louis y se aseguró de que Louis lo mirara a los ojos. —También soy un lobo, solo que de sangre pura.

Louis se apartó de Harry, la ira se formó en su expresión. —No necesitas mentirme. Deja de divertirte conmigo —dijo molesto.

—No lo hago. —Harry liberó su lobo, sus caninos se alargaron y sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí.

Louis tranquilamente se deslizó hacia atrás en la cama. —Dios, maldición. ¿Puede toda esta mierda loca dejar de estar alrededor de mí por una vez en la vida? ¿Cómo infiernos eres un lobo?   
  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con _'cómo'?_  ¿No era uno de tus padres un shifter?— Harry no podía entender cómo su pareja no lo entendía. Seguro que él había esperado para decirle a su pareja, pero eso era porque él quería que se sentaran y hablar con él, no tener que hacerlo en el calor del momento. Pero que él no tuviera ni idea era desconcertante.

—Quedé huérfano. Aprendí lo que era de un vagabundo que solía ir a mi librería en la ciudad. Él me explicó acerca de los shifter tigres. Eso es lo que creía que era. Ahora me dices que soy un lobo. Hablando sobre crisis de identidad. —Louis giró las manos en su regazo, con la mirada perdida y al borde de las lágrimas. Harry trató de acercarse, pero Louis alejó su mano.

—¿Si eres un lobo, entonces por qué vi un tigre en el pasillo, hmm? Explícame eso, destructor.

—Acortaré la larga historia, Keata y Kyoshi fueron secuestrados en el Japón, traídos aquí para ser usados como esclavos sexuales, el guerrero Storm los salvó, y ahora ellos viven aquí. Cuándo ellos se emparejaron, descubrieron que eran tigres —dijo la versión editada. Harry no quería pasarse la mayor parte del día tratando de explicar toda la larga y sórdida historia.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Harry? Estoy confundido como el infierno —Louis murmuró.

—Soy un shifter lobo de sangre pura. El destino me permite solo una pareja, y eres tú, rebenka. —De nuevo la versión editada. Dejó fuera todos los hechos. Si su pareja quisiera detalles, entonces Harry se los daría.

Louis miraba alrededor del cuarto, sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas. —¿Qué soy yo?

Harry subió a la cama. La mirada de desolación de su pareja le razgaba el corazón. ¿Cómo podía quitarle el dolor? ¿Cómo darle a su pareja lo que nunca había tenido? Un sentido de identidad, el conocimiento de dónde provenía o incluso lo que era. —Mírame, amor.

Louis se limpió los ojos y miró a Harry a los ojos. Harry acunó su cara y suavemente le dio un beso en los labios. — Estarás bien.

—Tú puedes decir eso. Sabes quién eres. —Louis se apoyó ante el toque. ¿Por qué Louis no mencionó nada sobre la revelación de que eran pareja? Harry sabía que iba a tomar mucho tiempo para que la adorable criatura aun confundida entendiera eso. Jaló a Louis a sus brazos, besándolo suavemente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarle que estaría aquí para él.

—¿Pareja, huh?

 _«¿Ahora menciona eso?»_  Harry sonrió. El chico definitivamente veía las cosas en un orden al revés. —Sí, pareja. —Pasó su mano por un lado de la mano de su pareja, quería tocar la piel desnuda.

—De nuevo haces que mi cerebro se derrita —Louis gimió. Su pareja se quitó los zapatos, y luego la camisa sobre su cabeza y la lanzó al suelo—. Hablemos de locura después, ahora sexo loco.

Harry no podía argumentar contra eso. Se apartó de su pareja y rápidamente se quitó su ropa. —Quítate los pantalones.

Louis desabrochó el botón y jaló los jeans hacia abajo. Su hermoso pene se levantó erecto y orgulloso. Ahora, ahora él iba a saborearlo. Harry tomó los tobillos de Louis y lo jaló al borde de la cama. —Sostén tu pene, ofrécemelo.

—¿Qué es esto?— Louis tomó la base y sacudió su pene—. ¿Quieres saborear mi dulce-piel?— su pareja se carcajeó.   
  
—¿Con cuántas lamidas podré llegar al centro de tu Tootsie Pop*?— Harry gruñó cayendo de rodillas.

_(* Tootsie pop, paleta de caramelo con el centro de chicle, su frase es cuanto puedes lamerla hasta llegar al centro.)_

—Oh, por favor, déjame descubrirlo. No prestes atención si te ofrezco mi cuenta bancaria. —Louis mostró sus hermosos dientes cuando sonrió ampliamente. Harry quería tomar una fotografía de esa sonrisa que detenía su corazón y tenerla en un mural sobre su cama. Eso sería tan impactante. La manera en que sus ojos brillaban con travesura hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Harry primero lamió los dedos de Louis. Su lengua lamió entre los dedos, y siguió hasta los nudillos. Era sexy como el infierno ver la mano de su pareja sosteniendo su propio pene mientras Harry lo adoraba.

Apartó las piernas de Louis y enterró la nariz bajo las bolas de su pareja e inhaló profundamente, el aroma almizclado hizo que su pene saltara. Harry chupó una de las esferas, y la lamió disfrutando la sensación de moverla alrededor de su lengua mientras la bañaba. La vista desde ahí era mejor que un Picasso.

Su pareja empezó a empujarse, siseando y gimiendo. Sus manos se deslizaron entre sus piernas ofreciéndole a Harry sus bolas. Mierda, él se iba a correr con solo ver esos cortos y delgados dedos masajeando sus propias bolas.

Harry pasó su lengua sobre las bolas y los dedos, lavando ambos. Louis levantó sus bolas, ofreciendo su agujero a Harry. Harry estaba loco cuando Louis se movió y separó sus nalgas. La cabeza de Harry estaba inundada de lujuria.

La entrada de su pareja era tan intoxicante que casi olvida que quería hacer que su pareja se corriera en su boca. Su pene estaba luchando porque cambiara de opinión y lo enterrara dentro de ese apretado agujero. Harry lo recorrió, jodiendo con su lengua esa dulce tentación.

—Si, sigue así, ahí justo así —Louis jadeaba. Separó más sus nalgas, sus dedos enterrándose en su propia piel. Harry apoyó sus manos en los dedos de su pareja y empujó la lengua profundamente.

—Voy a...

—No, no así —Harry gruñó y se tragó el pene de Louis en su garganta. Bombeaba con su cabeza y hundía sus mejillas ante la poderosa succión. De nuevo, su pareja tomó la base de su pene mientras gemía y se retorcía. Harry relajó los músculos de su garganta y lo llevó todo el camino hacia abajo, su nariz golpeó la mano de su pareja. Quitó los dedos y completó su camino hacia abajo.

—Oh infiernos, usa esos músculos de la mandíbula, hombre loco —Louis gritó mientras jodía la boca de Harry en un errático ritmo. Jalaba el cabello de Harry mientras su caliente semilla bajaba por la garganta de Harry—. Bueno, tan jodidamente bueno —dijo Louis.

Harry lamió a su pareja limpiándolo, complacido de mantener la paciencia para completar la mamada sin venirse y joder a Louis hasta la inconsciencia.

 _—YA hochu k poshel na hui. —_ Harry tomó la base de su pene mientras guiaba la cabeza de éste hacia la apretada estrella de Louis, respirando profundamente antes de empujarse pasando el anillo y entrando en su pareja.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Louis preguntó antes de gemir y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Quiero joderte —Harry gruñó.

—Jódeme, no te detengas. Por favor no te detengas.   
  
Harry detuvo sus caderas. _«Esperando por...»_

—Maldición, te daré todo mi patrimonio si empujas ese pene profundamente hasta mi garganta. —Louis encajó sus uñas en los bíceps de Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para empujarse en Harry.

Harry se carcajeó, eso es lo que había estado esperando. Amaba cómo Louis perdía todo el sentido de autopreservación cuando estaba acostado bajo él. Harry comenzó a empujar sus caderas de nuevo, tomó las piernas de Louis por debajo de las rodillas y jaló las piernas de su pareja hacia atrás. Sus caninos se extendieron, una acción que no hubiera podido evitar ni queriéndolo.

—Jódeme hombre. Como un erótico cavernícola. — Louis se lamió los labios, sus ojos rogaban. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, empujó su pene completamente dentro del culo de su pareja hasta que no había ni un centímetro de separación.

Louis lamió los caninos de Harry, sus propios colmillos se extendieron y sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí. Harry sintió una onda eléctrica un segundo antes de que su pene explotara, la vista era la más erótica inimaginable. Siseó, gruñó, gimió y finalmente gritó mientras descargaba dentro del culo de su pareja. Sus caderas se levantaron mientras sus músculos se tensaban, el mejor orgasmo de su vida jalaba sus bolas hacia su cuerpo.

—Yo sigo, yo sigo —Louis apasionadamente rogaba.

Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces para aclarar su cabeza y tomó el lleno pene de Louis y bombeó con frenesí. Se inclinó hacia adelante, aun temblando con los estremecimientos de después del orgasmo que recorrían su cuerpo mientras su pareja se retorcía y gritaba mientras su caliente semilla hacía erupción sobre su puño.   
  
—Quiero reclamarte, Louis —Harry gruñó, las sensaciones aun saltaban en su cuerpo. Había estado tan perdido ante la vista de su pareja que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de reclamarlo mientras lo jodía. Si, él quería hablar con él primero, pero la primitiva necesidad de reclamar lo que era suyo, dejar que todo el mundo supiera que ese hombre estaba fuera de los límites, estaba consumiendo sus racionales pensamientos.

Empujó su pene semi-erecto dentro de su pareja, causando que Louis gimiera.

—Eso es lo que nos hará pareja, ¿verdad?— Louis gruñó y empujó su culo hacia el pene de Harry.

—Si, una pareja, una de por vida. ¿Me aceptas?

—Ya robaste mi corazón, solo no lo lances y dejes que algún vagabundo lo encuentre.

Harry se tensó e inclinó su cabeza. ¿Qué jodidos? Harry sacudió la cabeza, su pene regresó totalmente a la vida ante la psicótica respuesta. —¿Eso es un sí?

—Uh-huh.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?

—Si, Harry, si —Louis gritó.

Harry se empujó, sus caderas lo empujaban dentro de su pareja, sus caninos entraron en la suave carne mientras tomaba lo que necesitaba para el reclamo.

—Oh mierda, siento eso —Louis gimió mientras movía sus caderas empujando su culo hacia el pene de Harry.

Harry también lo sentía. Sintió los lazos de su alma desanudarse de su cuerpo, danzar hacia los de Louis y entrelazarse juntos, luego regresar a su interior, sus corazones se sincronizaron y Louis estaba con él. Louis era suyo, enlazado a él por el resto de su vida. 

🥀

Louis se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry, su espalda contra el pecho de Harry. ¿Qué jodidos acababa de hacer?

_«¿Pareja?»_

Louis se rodó y vio al hombre dormido. ¿Cómo alguien tan devastadoramente hermoso podía quererlo? Las delgadas cejas de Harry se arqueaban hermosamente. El suave vello alrededor de la boca del hombre era para babear. Nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre con ligera barba antes. Eso hacía que la piel de Louis hormigueara cada vez que rozaba su piel.

Louis pasó un mechón de cabello de Harry entre sus dedos, viendo cómo se deslizaba. Para ser un hombre loco, Harry era impactantemente hermoso.

Louis estudió el cuerpo dormido. Dios, tenía tantos músculos, él podría vencer a Maribel sin siquiera sudar.

Pasó su dedo por la larga vena que cruzaba el grueso bíceps de Harry. Su piel era doradade tan bronceada. Louis se inclinó y besó el labio inferior del hombre, sin dar mucha presión.

Harry gimió y jaló a Louis más cerca de su cuerpo. ¿Realmente ese sexy hombre era suyo? Louis nunca había tenido a nadie que llamara suyo antes. Creciendo en hogares de acogida no se permitió ese apego, y entonces en su vida adulta había sido un solitario. Temiendo que alguien descubriera su secreto, evitaba hacer amigos.

Cuándo se mudó aquí, empezó a relacionarse con Drew y Oliver e incluso con Cecil y los otros hombres que vagabundeaban por su tienda, pero él nunca busco hacer conexión con ellos. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que ellos estaban informados sobre el bizarro mundo en el que él vivía?

Louis se deslizó fuera del brazo de Harry, su estómago le avisaba que estaba hambriento. No había comido nada desde la comida. 

Se puso los pantalones y los tenis. Con una sonrisa tomó la camiseta de Harry en lugar de la suya. El olor del hombre impregnado en la tela hacía que Louis se sintiera más cerca de él por alguna extraña razón.

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y comenzó a explorar la gran casa. Era media noche, así que no vio a nadie alrededor. Finalmente encontró la cocina, abrió el refrigerador para ver qué podía encontrar. Hombre, nunca había visto una cocina tan bien equipada antes.

Buscó alrededor y llenó un plato con sobras de pollo asado y ensalada de macarrones. El pollo podría estar bueno para hacerse un sándwich. Normalmente no comía mucho en la noche, pero con lo poco que había comido hoy, sentía como si su estómago estuviera tratando de desgarrar su camino hacia afuera y un simple bocadillo no sería suficiente para calmarlo.

Louis se giró para dejar las cosas en el mostrador y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Ahí, tras la ventana de la cocina estaba Maribel.

🥀

Harry saltó fuera de la cama y tomó sus jeans se los puso rápidamente y corrió hacia las escaleras y hacia la cocina. Su pareja estaba desmayado en el suelo. Los guerreros llegaron a la cocina mientras Harry levantaba la cabeza de su pareja revisando que no tuviera lesiones o chichones. Tenía un chichón del tamaño de un juego de ganso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. ¿Qué infiernos había sucedido aquí?

—Maribel —Louis murmuró mientras levantaba su mano a su cabeza, acunándola.

—¿Tu acosadora?— Harry preguntó.

—En el patio, ella estaba viéndome a través de la ventana de la cocina. —Harry jaló a su pareja más cerca, sintiendo el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Louis cuando su pareja señalo la ventana vacía. ¿Le había dicho la verdad antes?

Montana y Dagon cambiaron a su forma de lobo y revisaron el patio. Ellos regresaron un momento después en su forma humana y negaron con la cabeza. —No hay ningún rastro, nada —dijo Montana suavemente viendo compasivamente a Louis.

Harry miró a su pareja. Quizás el que Louis estuviera loco no era una broma.

La única cosa que le intrigaba era el hecho de que no había manera de que pudiera haber inventado la forma en que había reaccionado, pero si su mente estaba fuera de balance, entonces Louis creería que eso era real.

Harry vio hacia la mano de su pareja. ¿Louis se habría hecho eso él mismo?

Harry abrazó a su pareja llevándola hacia su pecho y comenzó a mecerlo con un lento ritmo. Sentía las lágrimas arder en sus ojos y un nudo en su garganta. Si Louis estaba mentalmente enfermo, él se aseguraría de que recibiera la mejor atención posible. No repararía en gastos para darle a su pareja el tratamiento que necesitaba para mejorar. Louis mejoraría. Él no esperaría nada menos que darle todo lo que el caso de su pareja necesitara.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?— Maverick preguntó detrás de ellos.

—Hablaré contigo tan pronto como lo lleve a la cama. — Harry levantó a Louis del suelo y cuidadosamente lo llevó por las escaleras sintiendo que en cada paso se hundía más. Abrió la puerta y cruzó la recámara hacia su cama. Harry acostó a su pareja y besó su frente, retirando sus hermosos mechones castaños de su hermosa cara.

—No estoy loco. Ella estaba afuera —Louis murmuró presionando su cara contra la mano de Harry.

—Hablaremos de eso después, rebenka. —Harry lo besó una vez más antes de apagar la lámpara en la mesa de noche y cerrar la puerta.

Salió a buscar al doctor residente, le pidió a Nicholas que revisara el chichón en la cabeza de Louis antes de bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con Maverick en su oficina.

Harry cerró la puerta y tomó asiento en el sofá de cuero, frotándose la cara con las manos y viendo hacia el suelo durante un momento, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que la situación tuviera sentido. Él sabía que cada guerrero que había sido bendecido con una pareja tenía problemas qué resolver, pero el de Louis parecía tan devastador. No era un hábito con el que él pudiera luchar para controlar, o un feo pasado que tuviera que superar. Esto era mental. ¿Cómo infiernos podría tratar con algo como esto? Sabía que tendría un largo y duro camino por delante.

Harry se limpió los ojos, se recargó en el sofá y vio directamente a Maverick. —No estoy seguro de lo que está sucediendo. Él dice que una mujer lo acosa, lo lastima.

—¿Y tú le crees?— Maverick preguntó.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento mientras Harry trataba de entender eso en su cabeza. No encontraba una solución. Estaba tan malditamente perdido.

—No sé. —Se jaló la banda de hule y pasó sus manos a través de su cabello—. No hay rastros en el patio. Estoy muy seguro de que él me ha mentido en más de una ocasión. ¿Qué se supone que crea?— Estaba desesperado por cualquier consejo que pudiera tomar. El pensar que su pareja estuviera mentalmente enfermo hacía que le doliera su corazón. Louis era tan ingenioso y hermoso, tan lleno de vida. Tenía que haber una manera de poder ayudarlo.

—Eso es difícil de decir. Lo único que puedo decir es que lo vigiles, que vigiles si alguien ronda la librería y lo vigila. Serás capaz de descubrirlo tarde o temprano. —Maverick se recargó en su silla y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz—. Sabes que nuestras parejas llegan a nosotros con sus asuntos. Todos ellos pasaron por mucho. Lo de Louis puede ser mental, pero aun así estamos aquí para ambos. Solo mantenlo seguro, incluso de sí mismo si es necesario.

Harry miró sus manos que estaban sobre sus rodillas. Luego mordió la uña de su pulgar preocupado de todo lo que podría estar en la cabeza de su pareja. —¿Y si todo esto sobre Maribel es producto de su imaginación?

—Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

Harry exhaló desanimado y asintió. Sentía el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Necesitaba descubrir que Maribel era real.

La salud mental de su pareja dependía de eso.

🥀

Oliver se sentó en el sofá del estudio viendo a las otras parejas jugar videojuegos. —¿Crees que realmente esté loco?

Drew se encogió de hombros y movió sus manos frente a él. ―Nunca me pareció que estuviera loco.

—Si, a mí tampoco. —Oliver pasó su mano sobre su mandíbula—. Nunca he conocido a una persona fuera de balance antes—eso no incluía a su padre—, pero Louis no parece de ese tipo. Un poco alocado pero no loco.

Algo que no agregó, fue que él vio a la mujer en la tienda, vio el miedo en los ojos de Louis cuando ella pasó frente a la ventana. No creía que la pareja mintiera y definitivamente no creía que estuviera loco.

Mantendría los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos. Tenía que haber una manera de probar que el propietario de la librería, y ahora pareja, no había inventado las cosas.

Oliver solo rezaba por poder encontrar las pruebas. A él le agradaba Louis y no quería que lo encerraran lejos de ellos.

🥀

Louis jaló las sábanas hasta su mentón, sus dedos se curvaron en la tela. Las imágenes de Maribel de pie frente a la ventana en la noche con su enloquecida mirada quemaban su cerebro. Nunca había visto nada tan atemorizante en su vida.

Qué mal que nadie le creyera. Él sabía que ella era real, incluso si nadie le creía.

Se frotó el chichón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor. Él estaba cansado de ser lastimado, y realmente cansado de ser una víctima.

La ira de Louis creció al pensar en todas las cosas que Maribel le había hecho y de cómo él era la única persona que pensaba que ella era real.

Apartó las mantas. Bien, si nadie le creía, entonces él no necesitaba estar aquí. Lástima no era algo que él quisiera ver en los ojos de todos cuando lo vieran.

Él no estaba loco.

Louis se quitó la camiseta de Harry. Una abrumadora tristeza lo inundó al pensar en dejar a su oscuro y encantador lobo, pero no se iba a quedar en donde todo el mundo le tuviera lástima o pensaran que mentía.

Lanzó la enorme camiseta al suelo y se puso su propia camiseta y tenis.  _«Que se jodan todos»_. Él iba a salir de este maldito zoológico y nunca vería hacia atrás. Las cosas de su departamento estaban casi todas empacadas y todo lo que tenía que encontrar era una compañía que empacara y trasladara las cosas de su tienda. Dejaría atrás a Maribel y a todo este salvaje reino animal también.

Eso les enseñaría a pensar que él no mentía. No tenía que aguantar eso. No era como si estuviera pegado aquí. Podía salir por la puerta del frente cuando quisiera.

Ese pene dorado no valía tanto como para ser encerrado en un cuarto acolchado. Al diablo con tener que probar algo. Una vez que estuviera en medio del país ya no tendría que preocuparse por sus traseros nunca más.

Louis abrió la puerta de la recámara y corrió bajando las escaleras. Caminaría hacia la ciudad. La oscuridad no lo asustaba, solo la gente que lo acechaba. ¿Cómo la Cindernightmare lo había encontrado? Ese pensamiento lo asustó cuando consideró caminar hacia su casa. Con lo enojado que estaba, lanzaría el loco trasero de ella a una zanja si ella intentaba algo esta noche.  _Solo inténtalo, solo inténtalo, maldición,_  y él dejaría ir a su macho salvaje contra la imbécil psicótica.

—¿A dónde vas?

Louis tragó saliva. Maverick. La única persona con la que él nunca quería encontrarse de nuevo. Esa voz sacó el vapor de sus reflexiones mentales.

—A casa. —Louis siguió caminando. Él podía no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para no darle un poco de atención, pero no iba a dejar que lo detuvieran. Ni siquiera al hombre que se veía como un motociclista del infierno.

—Te llevaré con Harry.

Louis movió un dedo y siguió caminando. —No lo creo. Él cree que la imaginé.

—¿Lo hiciste?— Maverick preguntó.

Louis podía sentir su temperamento subir. Debió de mantener la boca cerrada y nunca haberle hablado a Harry de ella. Al parecer eso solo le consiguió un infierno. Louis movió la mano desestimando la pregunta de Maverick y abrió la puerta del frente. Él no tenía que contestarle a nadie. No había roto ninguna ley, así que nadie podría detenerlo. Louis dio un paso hacia afuera y detuvo su camino.

Harry estaba parado del otro lado.

—Mierda, realmente no necesito tu mierda ahora, Harry. ―Louis pasó frente al hombre, queriendo acurrucarse en sus brazos en lugar de caminar por el camino de grava y alejarse del único hombre que al parecer quería seguir con él. Alejó esos pensamientos y dio el primer paso alejándose del lobo. Él podría hacer esto, no había problema. Harry no podría detenerlo.

—Puedo darte un aventón*.

_(* Ride: Aventón, levantón, viaje gratuito, dar un paseo.)_

Louis se giró y señaló con su dedo al lobo. —Oh, tú ya hiciste eso. Apuesto que quieres mis cosas en tu camioneta y traerme de regreso a esta divertida granja, eso no sucederá, destructor. ―Louis se giró y salió como una tromba.

Harry corrió a su lado, manteniéndose con él. —No puedes solo irte caminando a casa desde aquí.

—¿Ves estos zapatos?— Louis señaló hacia sus tenis—. Ellos me llevarán más y más lejos de este loco lugar al que llamas hogar. Ve mi culo moverse de un lado para el otro hasta que lentamente desaparezca de tu vista. Tomaste algo del loco botín, así que ve y has alarde con tu familia y déjame con un infierno en paz. —Louis siguió caminando, escuchando la grava crujir bajo sus pies mientras pensaba en el más erótico hombre que había entrado en su vida. Al infierno con él, Harry no valía el admitir que estaba loco cuando no lo estaba.

Ni que el pene fuera tan bueno.

—Caminaré contigo. —Harry llegó a su lado, caminando a su derecha.

—Mira, esto fue divertido, explotaba la mente y detenía el corazón. El viaje terminó. Me pongo los pantalones para retirarme y salir a buscar mi siguiente aventura. —Louis se giró hacia Harry señalando con su dedo el sólido pecho—. Y tú no eres parte de eso. Ve y seduce a alguien más y entonces desgarrale el corazón. Yo prefiero tener a un vagabundo.

—¿Crees que nuestro emparejamiento no fue real?— Harry jaló el antebrazo de Louis deteniéndolo.

Louis lo jaló liberándolo. —Tan real como tú crees que Maribel es. Creo que tuviste un buen momento mordiéndome hasta sacar la mierda de mí, ahora vete. —A Louis le dolía el corazón, pero él no iba a permitir que le impusiera cómo tenía que manejar esa situación. Él ya había terminado con seguir siendo una víctima. Todos ellos podrían besar su pálido trasero.

Louis levantó su mano frente a la cara de Harry, deteniéndolo antes de que algo saliera de sus labios. —Yo he terminado. Esto fue divertido. Ahora me iré de una jodida vez. — Louis se giró y caminó rápidamente hacia el camino pavimentado.

—No dejaré que camines hasta tu casa, al menos no solo. ―Harry testarudamente caminaba a su lado.

Louis lo ignoró. Si veía a su oscuro y encantador lobo, iba a ceder, y él no iba a hacer eso. Él tenía su orgullo. —Entonces envía al tigre para que me escolte.

—Él es demasiado joven.

Louis casi tropieza ante las palabras de Harry. Él realmente no necesitaba tener una conversación. Sólo quería que lo dejaran solo. Está bien, no realmente, pero no quería que Harry lo viera como si él se hubiera escapado de una institución mental con la camisa de fuerza siendo arrojada en algún lado.

—¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

Louis caminó más aprisa, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dejar a Harry detrás junto con su corazón. —¿Para qué? No crees ni una palabra de lo que digo —Louis bufó.

—Tienes que admitir que me has mentido.

—Si admito eso, entonces me llamarás mentiroso. Una gran catch twenty-two* iría desde aquí. —Él le había mentido a Harry, pero no lo iba a admitir. Eso podría darle al hombre el combustible necesario para todo un infernal fuego.

_(*. Catch-22 es una novela histórica satírica escrita por Joseph Heller y publicada en 1961, está ambientada en la guerra mundial de 1944, tiene un particular estilo no cronológico, presentando los hechos y los personajes de modo tal que el tiempo se desarrolla junto con el argumento. Aquí hace referencia a iniciar su propia satírica historia.)_

Louis cayó a tierra cuando algo pesado golpeó su espalda. Al principio pensó que Harry lo estaba atacando hasta que vio a su lobo luchar contra otro tipo.

—Apártarte con un infierno de mí. —Maldición, no de nuevo. No iba a ser víctima de nuevo. Él había tenido suficiente para el resto de su vida.

Louis trató de rodarse pero el tipo lo sostenía firmemente. Mientras luchaba por liberarse un fuerte dolor cruzó su hombro y su espalda. —¡En serio tratas de comerme!

El hombre siseó y hundió sus dientes más profundamente. — ¿Un pariente de Harry?— Louis preguntó mientras se retorcía y gritaba. Sentía cómo su piel estaba siendo desgarrada. Louis jaló el cabello del tipo con fuerza.

El dolor en su muñeca no era nada comparado con lo que el tipo le estaba haciendo.

Louis gimió cuando el peso repentinamente le fue retirado. Se rodó sobre su espalda y vio a lobos luchando contra el hombre que lo había atacado. Oh, esto era malditamente demasiado para él. Louis se puso de pie, se quitó la camiseta e hizo presión sobre su hombro.

Salió corriendo, alejándose del pandemónium como le era posible. Joder con empacar, Louis saldría de aquí esta misma noche. A él no le importaba la tienda ni sus pertenencias. Todo lo que quería eran miles de kilómetros entre él y estos Diabólicos Residentes.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando una oscura figura salió de detrás de un árbol. Oh, eso no era bueno.

Harry se encargó del último de los vampiros. Ellos estaban convirtiéndose en un gran dolor de cabeza. Estaba enfermo de pelear contra ellos. Todo el mundo sabía que iban tras Melonee porque ella era una fey, pero suficiente, ya era suficiente.

Harry miró alrededor buscando a su pareja, pero Louis no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió la columna.

¿Dónde infiernos estaba su pareja?

Caminó hacia donde Louis había caído y vio tanta sangre que se estremeció. El miedo y la ira desgarraron un gruñido desde su pecho. Si uno de esos jodidos había llevado a su pareja dentro del bosque para terminar con él, Harry se encargaría de que murieran lenta y dolorosamente.

Miró alrededor y encontró un rastro de sangre alejándose de donde ellos habían estado peleando. Siguió el rastro que lo guiaba al bosque. Harry estudió la tierra buscando señales de Louis mientras entraba al bosque en su forma de lobo.

Siguió las manchas de sangre. Ellas empapaban la tierra en un patrón que hacía que aumentara su preocupación a cada minuto.

Harry temía encontrar el cuerpo muerto de su pareja. Su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho mientras pensaba en los peores escenarios.

Gimió cuando se acercaron al pequeño pueblo. El rastro de la sangre de Louis aumentaba. La pérdida de sangre era enorme.

No había una manera posible de que estuviera caminando por sí mismo, no con la enorme pérdida de sangre. Quien fuera que tuviera a su pareja iba a pagar con su muerte.

Había dos guerreros acompañándolo, también seguían el rastro de Louis. La sangre en el camino era de su pareja. _«Su pareja»._  Nada de esto parecía real.

Harry se volvía loco mientras lentamente seguía el rastro de la sangre de Louis. Si él iba más rápido podría perder el rastro. Algo que no se podía permitir.

Este ritmo era demasiado malditamente lento. Sentía que habían pasado horas. Los colmillos de Harry se mostraron cuando encontró la ensangrentada camiseta en la tierra. Esa era la que estaba usando Louis.

Rabia como la que nunca antes en su vida había sentido lo recorría. Sentía como si lo consumiera, desgarrándole el pecho y haciéndole difícil respirar. Harry no sabía qué hacer con tanta furia que hervía en él. Pensó que podría sofocarse ante la intensa presión de la negativa emoción.

La necesidad de tener a su pareja a salvo en sus brazos estaba haciendo que aumentara el ritmo, pero él no podía arriesgarse a perder el rastro. Uno de los guerreros empujó su cabeza hacia el hombro de Harry, advirtiéndole que bajara el ritmo.

Harry ignoró a Montana y corrió hacia la librería cuando vio el vidrio de la puerta quebrado y esparcido por el suelo. Saltó mientras trataba de escuchar algún sonido. Oyó un grito saliendo de la oficina de Louis.

El corazón de Harry se congeló en su pecho mientras se apresuraba a rodear el mostrador y llegar a la parte de atrás.

Se detuvo en la puerta y lo que vio le heló la sangre y un desgarrador aullido salió de lo profundo de su alma.

🥀

Oliver, Drew, y Cecil caminaban silenciosamente por la casa. Ellos estaban en la oscuridad esperando.

Todos los guerreros estaban tan ocupados con una pelea que ellos aprovecharían su oportunidad para escapar. Sabían en dónde se habían colocado todas las cámaras, pero también sabían cómo pasar sin ser detectados.

Aunque Nero estaba con ellos al cien por ciento en su búsqueda para recuperar a Louis, un guerrero estaba detrás de los monitores.

Cecil se tocó con el dedo índice el labio inferior y señaló hacia el camino de grava. Dos de los Centinelas estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión. El asunto no le interesaba. A ellos lo único que les preocupaba era lograr irse.

Sabían que los lobos tenían un oído superior, pero con los hombres discutiendo, ellos rezaban porque no los detectaran.

Los tres se dejaron caer sobre su abdomen y se arrastraron al bosque de un lado de la casa, usarían los árboles para cubrirse. Louis era inocente y estaba siendo culpado, ellos lo sabían y la pareja necesitaba de su ayuda.

Los tres estaban determinados a probar que Louis tenía un acosador y que Maribel era real.

Todo lo que ellos necesitaban eran pruebas.

Este no era el momento ideal para ir tras eso, pero ¿qué mejor oportunidad para salir que tener a los guerreros distraídos? Solo esperaban no ser la siguiente comida de los vampiros.

No había manera de que dos humanos y un media raza pudieran luchar contra un vampiro, si eran más, eso firmaría su sentencia de muerte.

El pensamiento de quedarse seguros en la casa pasó por su mente, pero eso sólo los beneficiaría a ellos.

¿Qué acerca de Louis?

Él también era una pareja. Necesitaba tanta protección como el resto de ellos. Solo porque todo el mundo acusaba falsamente a Louis de estar loco, no lo hacía menos merecedor de lo que todos ellos tenían.

Ellos tres lo encontrarían y probarían que él no mentía, y matarían a la perra que lo estaba acosando.

A ellos les agradaba Louis. Él era un poco extraño, pero eso no lo hacía mentalmente perturbado. Si ese fuera el caso, la mitad de los guerreros y sus parejas estarían viviendo ahora en un cuarto acolchado.

Louis siempre había sido bueno con ellos y se aseguraba de encargarse de sus pedidos. Él ahora era una pareja, uno de ellos. Las parejas estaban juntas. Atravesaban las cosas cuidando la espalda del otro.

Cecil tuvo que intervenir cuando todos quisieron acompañarlos. No había manera de que todos ellos pudieran salir, ahora ellos eran demasiados.

Los demás, con renuencia, se quedaron pero les hicieron prometer a los tres que regresarían con Louis.

—Apúrense —dijo Drew hablando sobre su hombro a los otros dos.

—Estamos llegando —Cecil murmuró hacia Drew.

—Si Oliver no usara esas cadenas que tintinean en sus jeans, nosotros podríamos movernos mucho más rápido sin hacer ruido. ―Drew entrecerró los ojos a los dos detrás de él.

—No puedo evitar que creas que es un capricho. No me diste tiempo para cambiarme. Solo vigila que esos malditos chupasangres no nos vean.

Los tres salieron del bosque de la propiedad y corrieron entre los árboles y los troncos caídos. Ellos tenían que ser rápidos. Una vez que los guerreros descubrieran que habían salido, era cuestión de minutos antes de que los rastrearan y los regresaran a casa. Eso no ayudaría a Louis, así que necesitaban apresurar sus traseros.

Su plan tenía que funcionar. Si ellos caían, Louis podría pagar el precio. Un precio demasiado alto para que pagara alguien erróneamente acusado.

Drew detuvo el camino, Cecil y Oliver corrieron con él y los tres cayeron al suelo. Cecil levantó la vista y tragó saliva. Eso no podía ser bueno.

🥀

Maverick rugió cuando descubrió que su pareja estaba perdida. Con la batalla contra los vampiros afuera, su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho con su pareja desaparecida.

Golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños, haciendo que la madera se astillara bajo el abuso. Sus caninos estaban totalmente descendidos y sus garras totalmente extendidas.

Cuando su temperamento se desataba era casi incontrolable. Sus ojos miraban a cada guerrero en el cuarto. Había un gélido frío en sus palabras cuando habló. —Quiero saber cómo infiernos ellos pasaron a través de la seguridad.

Micah y Remi refunfuñaron y gruñeron, sus parejas tampoco fueron encontradas. Ellos habían revisado cada cuarto de la casa, pero las parejas no estaban en ningún lugar de la casa.

Nadie tenía una explicación. Sus labios eran tal delgados como una línea por la ira y las aletas de su nariz se movían con furia cuando salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Las parejas mantenían el secreto. Ni siquiera la abrumadora presencia de Maverick y su apenas controlada ira los hizo hablar. 

Él apreciaba su lealtad pero al mismo tiempo quería estrangularlos.

No podía perder su tiempo haciendo que hablaran. Tres parejas estaban afuera en algún lugar y estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

Maverick salió como tromba por la puerta de la cocina y cambió, ni siquiera le importó desgarrar la ropa. Su gran forma de lobo recorrió el perímetro en busca de alguna señal de las parejas.

Si alguno de esos vampiros había logrado pasar la seguridad y tomado lo que era suyo y a los otros, él se sentiría responsable de la más sangrienta guerra registrada en los años de la historia were, que estaba a punto de desatar.

Pero si Cecil se había escapado de nuevo, oh, su pareja pronto aprendería la lección.

Él nunca había visto la ira de Maverick dirigida hacia él, pero si él a propósito se había puesto en peligro y a los otros también, Cecil estaba cerca de ver por qué él era el Alfa.

🥀

Louis gimió cuando Maribel ató una soga alrededor de su cuello. —Te lo advertí. —El tono era agresivo con un toque de locura y un toque de alegría—. Tenías que involucrarte con los shifters. Gran error de tu parte.

Louis no tenía fuerza para discutir. De cualquier manera a él no le importaba. Él se estaba desangrando, había sido golpeado y estaba cansado de todo eso.

¿De qué serviría seguir luchando si su vida parecía ser una interminable batalla solo para mantener la cordura? El estrés estaba cobrando su cuota dejándolo agotado y golpeado.

Solo no podía seguir más con eso. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido y su corazón quebrado. No podía pensar en una buena razón para tratar de luchar contra la loca perra.

De cualquier manera no era como si tuviera fuerzas. Había perdido tanta sangre que apenas si era capaz de levantar los brazos.

Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la gruesa soga rozó la piel de su cuello desgarrado. Se sentía como un chuchillo caliente sobre su lastimada piel. Podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando caer por la manera en que su vida terminaría, pero Louis ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para permitir que cayeran. Solo estaba tan cansado.

Rezó porque rápidamente y no demasiado doloroso llegara el final. Incluso si él tuviera toda su fuerza, no era suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra Maribel. Él nunca había conocido a una mujer tan poderosa como lo era Maribel. Era como si ella fuera dos hombres en lugar de una mujer. Nunca imaginó por qué ella era tan fuerte. Y en ese momento, a él realmente le importaba una mierda.

—Levántate. —Ella jaló la soga como cuando un propietario obliga a su perro a ponerse de pie. Louis rodó los ojos mientras la veía. Él no tenía fuerza ni para levantar el meñique. Louis podía sentir su vida drenándose mientras su cuerpo estaba cada vez más frío.

—Bien. —Maribel lo lanzó sobre su hombro y subió la escalera. Louis caía flojo, sus brazos y sus piernas colgando y su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro mientras ella subía por la delgada escalera.

Cerró los ojos deseando una última mirada a su oscuro y encantador lobo. Solo una caricia más, un beso o incluso alguna apasionada palabra antes de que la luz se fuera permanentemente, dándole algo de consuelo en su hora más oscura.

—Harry —gimió a través de su seca garganta cuando una sola lágrima se le escapó. Quería a su lobo. Quería lo que era suyo para siempre.

—Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, mutt*. —Maribel dejó a Louis y se apartó, sus pies apenas tocaban la escalera—. Esto realmente no es acerca de un libro. Para que lo sepas no soy tan estúpida para estar aquí y revelarte mis planes. Incluso los idiotas como tú pueden ser afortunados. Aunque realmente lo dudo. — Ella se carcajeó y bajó las escaleras—. Adiós, Louis.

_(*. Mutt aunque coloquialmente se utiliza para referirse a una persona estúpida, también es el término que se usa cuando un perro es de raza mezclada, se deja el original para que cada quien elija la definición ya que podrían ser ambas.)_

Maribel pateó la escalera bajo sus pies, dándole una última mirada antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

🥀

Cecil, Drew, y Oliver atravesaban el bosque, los vampiros los seguían de cerca. Ellos fueron muy afortunados de caer al suelo antes de que los vieran.

Muy mal que Oliver llevara las malditas cadenas.

Drew corría tan rápido que sus rodillas golpeaban su pecho y sus brazos se movían a la velocidad de la luz. Su corazón golpeaba sin control mientras sentía sus extremidades arder. Los tres corrieron hasta que llegaron al pueblo.

Drew iba a enrollar esas jodidas cadenas alrededor de la cabeza de Oliver.

Cecil corrió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por abrir la librería pero estaba cerrada. Su cabeza giraba treinta seis grados buscando algo mientras movía los brazos salvajemente.

Drew vio unos ladrillos en un patrón circular alrededor de un árbol. Se apresuró, levantó uno y lo lanzó hacia el vidrio de la puerta del frente. Cubrieron sus cabezas cuando el vidrio explotó alrededor de ellos, cayendo como una lluvia hacia el suelo.

Los tres corrieron al interior y se dirigieron directamente al fondo de la librería hacia la oficina de Louis.

—¡Santa jodida!— Oliver gritó mientras se apresuraba a entrar al cuarto y acomodar la escalera, subiendo rápidamente mientras Cecil cerraba la puerta y la bloqueaba.

Drew corrió al escritorio buscando algo filoso que pudiera usar. Jaló los cajones dejando caer todo al suelo mientras sus ojos frenéticamente revisaban el contenido. Se inclinó y tomó unas grandes tijeras, rodeó el escritorio y se las dio a Oliver. —Esto es lo único que pude encontrar —dijo desesperadamente mientras Oliver las tomaba de sus manos.

—Drew, Cecil, necesito que tomen sus piernas y lo levanten. Quiero que disminuya la presión alrededor de su cuello —Oliver les gritó.

Una vez que ellos aseguraron las piernas de Louis, levantaron el cuerpo y la soga se aflojó del cuello de Louis.

Drew podía ver que eso no era suficiente para retirar el lazo de alrededor del cuello de Louis. Quien hubiera hecho esto se aseguró de que Louis no lograra salir con vida. Su sangre hervía de ver a Louis con los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos.

Drew cambió su vista hacia Oliver, no quería recordar la expresión en la cara de la pareja. Sostenía fuerte a Louis mientras Oliver trabajaba.

La mandíbula de Oliver tensa mientras abría y cerraba las tijeras con desesperación hasta que logró reventar el último hilo de la soga.

Drew y Cecil, que aun sostenían el flojo cuerpo de Louis, cayeron al suelo con el repentino peso.

Oliver bajó de un salto, lanzó las tijeras y comenzó a darle resucitación cardio pulmonar a Louis.

Ellos no podían perderlo.

Él era uno de ellos ahora. Drew rezaba porque Oliver pusiera todo su esfuerzo en salvar la vida del joven medio-lobo.

🥀

Maverick corría a través del bosque a toda velocidad. No necesitaba perder tiempo rastreándolos. Sabía exactamente a dónde habían ido esos tres.

Si una de las parejas estaba en problemas, Cecil estaba listo para luchar y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Él alababa a su pareja por su honorable manera de estar unido con los otros pero un día eso le iba a costar su vida, y Maverick no correría ningún riesgo sobre eso.

Ya llevaban varios años juntos, pero cada día con Cecil se sentía como el primero, y él no quería que eso terminara pronto. Él amaba a su pareja con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Aunque ahora Melonee tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, nadie nunca tomaría el lugar de Cecil.

Su pareja era ingenioso, sexy, divertido y lleno de risa. Él era compasivo y colocaba a los otros por encima de sus necesidades. Cecil era todo lo que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja, amante, y mejor amigo.

La imagen de su pareja nublaba su visión, la sonrisa que le daba a Maverick hacía que su corazón se detuviera cada vez que lo veía. Aumentó la velocidad sintiendo una opresión en su pecho al pensar en perder al único hombre que lo había hecho sentirse vivo.

Maverick entró a la ciudad, pasó por el centro recreativo y se dirigió a la librería. Cuando cruzaba la calle un aullido desgarró su pecho cuando vio el estado de la puerta del frente de la tienda.

Sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás y se lanzó hacia la puerta del frente. No se detuvo ahí, cuando vio a un vampiro tratando de quebrar la puerta trasera de la tienda.

Maverick se lanzó hacia la espalda del vampiro, desgarrándolo salvajemente en pedazos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro soltando al no muerto de sus mandíbulas y entonces golpeó la puerta cerrada con todas sus fuerzas.

Atravesó la puerta y corrió al interior del cuarto. Las tres parejas perdidas se sobresaltaron y gritaron y entonces Oliver regresó a darle resucitación cardiopulmonar a Louis.

Le tomó un segundo a Maverick reconocer toda la escena, ver todo lo que había sucedido. Cambió, apartó a Oliver y comenzó a trabajar sobre Louis con diligencia.

La pareja llevó aire a sus pulmones, moviéndose mientras abría la boca y dejaba salir un espeluznante grito.

🥀

Harry aulló su angustia mientras atacaba. No daba dos mierdas al hecho de que era a su Alfa a quien atacaba. Su pareja estaba en el suelo luchando por liberarse y Maverick lo sostenía mientras las parejas observaban lo que sucedía.

Louis estaba primero. Su pareja siempre estaría antes que cualquier otra criatura viva.

Saltó sobre la espalda de Maverick, hundió sus caninos en la suave carne mientras luchaba por su pareja. Sus garras se clavaron en la piel del Alfa luchando por sostenerlo.

Maverick rugió y cambió, saliéndose del agarre de Harry. Harry salió volando hacia el escritorio y oyó a las parejas gritar pero el sonido era muy lejano mientras él luchaba más duro por la batalla de su vida. Harry se levantó, sacudió la cabeza para aclararla y entonces se movió hacia adelante. Su hocico se retrajo mostrando los colmillos y chasqueando las mandíbulas con fuerza alrededor de Maverick. Él no podría ganar esta batalla, pero estaba demasiado perdido en proteger a su pareja para que le importara.

_«¡Mío!»_

—¡No!— el grito de Cecil retumbó en el cuarto.

—No es lo que parece —Drew gritó.

—Maverick lo salvó —Oliver gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Algo de la nube que envolvía su mente se aclaró. Harry miró a Maverick y entonces a las parejas antes de ver a Louis.

Harry no podía respirar, no podía tener suficiente aire, cambió y cayó de rodillas. Su pecho se contaría con los sollozos que desgarraban su interior mientras veía la soga alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

Louis había tratado de suicidarse.

A Harry le temblaban las manos cuando retiró la soga del cuello de su pareja. Gemía mientras jalaba a Louis más cerca de su pecho, meciéndolo de adelante hacia atrás, llorando abiertamente. No le importaba que las parejas estuvieran en la oficina o que los guerreros comenzaran a llenar el cuarto.

Su pareja había tratado de quitarse la vida.

Harry gruñó cuando Maverick se aproximó a él. Nadie apartaría a su pareja de él. Ni siquiera el mismo Louis.

—Necesitamos llevarlo de regreso a la casa, dejar que lo revise Nicholas —Maverick dijo suavemente. Harry no podía entender cómo Maverick podía estar tan interesado después de lo que él acababa de hacer.

Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose impotente, sostuvo a Louis más cerca mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía pensar. No sabía qué hacer. Harry veía a su hermosa y quebrada pareja. Se veía tan angelical con los ojos cerrados y tan pacifico.

Harry gritó, apretando de nuevo a Louis contra él, lágrimas desgarraban su cuerpo mientras se estremecía.

Su hermoso rebenka. Casi pierde a su hermoso bebé.

—Necesitamos sacarlo de aquí ahora. —Maverick colocó su mano en el hombro de Harry, apretándolo. Asintió, se limpió la cara y se puso de pie sosteniendo fuerte a su pareja en sus brazos.

Micah y Remi habían llevado la gran camioneta de pasajeros al frente de la librería. Harry subió en el asiento trasero y se deslizó hacia la otra puerta. Pasó la punta de sus dedos por la cara de su pareja. —¿Por qué?— murmuró—. ¿No soy suficiente para que me ames?

Micah manejó de regreso a la casa, Harry veía por la ventana hacia la oscuridad que ahora encerraba su corazón.

🥀

Maverick regresó a la casa que era un completo manicomio. Los guerreros corrían por todos lados y a las parejas no se les veía por ningún lado.

—¿Qué jodidos está sucediendo?— Maverick gritó. Esa noche podría mejorar por un jodido segundo.

—Melonee está perdida —Storm le dijo—. Nosotros aseguramos a las parejas en el túnel. George y Lewis los vigilan.

Maverick lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó caer los brazos a los lados, mientras un sobrenatural sonido desgarraba su alma.

Repentinamente salió, atravesó la puerta del frente y quebrando un espejo que estaba colgado cerca tomó a Cecil y a Drew, y corrió a su oficina.

—No dejes el jodido túnel, pareja, o juro que te amarraré por los siguientes cien años —amenazó.

Cecil negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Lo prometo, Maverick, no lo haré. —Su pareja lo tomó de la cintura con un agarre de muerte—. Te amo, Maverick.

Maverick pasó una mano por el cabello de Cecil, levantando su cara y besándolo en sus labios. —También te amo, bebé.

Cerró la puerta, le puso llave y tomó una profunda respiración. Si algo le sucedía a su pareja... Maverick se estremeció y se alejó. Dejar a su pareja en los túneles que él temía tanto, era la cosa más difícil que el Alfa podía hacer.

—¿Ahora quien jodidos tomó a mi princesa?— Maverick se tensó y se unió a los otros en la búsqueda.

🥀

Harry dejó a su pareja en la cama de la clínica que Maverick había creado sin escatimar gastos. Contaba también con un quirófano y una oficina para el doctor residente, el doctor Nicholas Sheehan, que era también pareja.

La pareja de Nicholas era Jason, estaba gritado y aullando que no iba a ayudar a buscar a la pequeña niña mientras que Nicholas permaneciera en los cuartos médicos y no estuviera seguro en los túneles. —Ni siquiera la fuente original del universo me separará de mi pareja —Jason le gruñó a Tank—. Realmente siento que ella esté perdida. Realmente, pero Nicholas está antes que mi propia vida. Mientras que él esté tratando a Louis, yo me quedaré.

—Está bien, Jas. Todo el mundo lo entiende. Quédate con tu pareja y protégelo. —Tank palmeó su hombro y entonces cerró la puerta tras él.

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro, preocupado porque Louis pudiera tener daño cerebral. No sabía cuánto tiempo su rebenka había estado colgado de la soga antes de que las parejas lo encontraran. Era un milagro que su cuello no se hubiera roto, era un milagro del que Harry siempre estaría agradecido. Pero temía que la asfixia pudiera haber causado daños severos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su pareja haría esto? ¿Sería por su inestabilidad mental? Harry quería sostener a Louis en sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir, no le importaba si su pareja estaba mentalmente perturbado. Estaría al lado de él por siempre y juntos atravesarían todo esto.

—Harry, te necesito aquí. Se está poniendo agresivo —dijo Nicholas sobre su hombro.

Harry ignoró el gruñido de Jason y llegó al lado de su pareja. Las lágrimas de Louis bajaban por los lados de su cara mientras se enfocaba en el techo. —Yo no hice esto. —Movía sus manos salvajemente, llorando y luchando por liberarse.

—Tranquilo, rebenka. Hablaremos después. —Harry pasó sus manos a través del suave cabello de Louis, sintiendo sus lágrimas bajar por su cara mientras veía la mirada de desesperanza en Louis.

—No, Maribel lo hizo. Yo no me hice esto. —Louis elevó la voz, comenzaba a ponerse histérico, mientras golpeaba las manos de Harry y trataba de levantarse de la camilla de exploración. Su pareja estaba pálido y débil por la pérdida de sangre y la falta de oxígeno, pero él no dejaba de luchar.

Harry tomó las manos de su pareja, pasando su pulgar por la suave piel mientras Nicholas le inyectaba un calmante.

Su corazón estaba hecho trizas, y sentía como si su alma muriera al ver la desvalida y perdida expresión en los ojos de Louis.

Harry maldijo al destino por darle a su pareja esa enfermedad. Louis era divertido, gracioso y era sexy como el pecado y tenían que lanzarle una enfermedad mental.

Pasó sus dedos a través del más suave cabello que hubiera sentido mientras Nicholas atendía a su pareja. Harry pensó en su primer encuentro.

Un henchman.

La risa debió de perderse en un mar de turbulentas emociones. No sabía si volvería a reír de nuevo.

Pensó en su pareja parado detrás del mostrador con el valor de decirle que lo golpeara antes de su telenovela. Harry pensó en la manera en que su bebé se le entregaba libremente mientras hacían el amor o en la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando le sonreía.

Levantó los hombros, giró la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas que caían libremente de sus ojos.

—No lo hice, no lo hice, no lo hice —Louis repetía en su aturdido estado.

—Tranquilo, rebenka. Estoy aquí. —Harry calmaba a su pareja y le dio un beso en la frente. ¿Cómo sería su vida? ¿Necesitaría Louis vigilancia constante? Harry sabía que lo que fuera que la salud de su pareja requiriera él se encargaría de que lo tuviera.

—Él va a dormir un rato. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?— Nicholas palmeó el hombro de Harry y le dio una triste sonrisa.

—No puedo. Solo... no puedo. —Harry se quedó con Louis, viéndolo mientras Nicholas lo atendía lo mejor posible. Nadie podría arreglar la mente de su pareja. Eso era algo con lo que Harry tendría que aprender a vivir.

—Con el medicamento apropiado él puede tener una vida bastante normal —Nicholas le informó mientras seguía atendiendo a Louis. _«¿Bastante normal?»_  Harry absorbió las palabras, digiriéndolas y queriéndolas vomitar al mismo tiempo, eso era tan malditamente injusto para Louis.

—Podemos hablar de eso después, doc.

—Seguro. Me quedaré aquí en lugar de irme a los túneles en caso de que Louis necesite más cuidados.

En otras palabras en caso de que su pareja se agite de nuevo. Harry les dio la espalda a los dos hombres en el cuarto, concentrado en la angelical cara con los labios ligeramente abiertos que dormía plácidamente.

Suavemente trazó sus dedos sobre la contusión roja y púrpura que circulaba el rededor del cuello de Louis. ¿Le quedaría una cicatriz permanente? Harry tragó unas cuántas veces a través del gran nudo en su garganta. La venda blanca que cubría el hombro de su pareja era a causa de la herida infligida por el vampiro y eso le recordó a George. ¿Podría quedar con una sed constante? ¿Anhelando la carne sangrando? George ahora estaba así después del cruel ataque de esos bastardos chupasangres.

Harry le agradeció a Nicholas cuando le acercó una silla. Se sentó vigilando a su rebenka que finalmente conseguía algo de paz.

🥀

Había nueve guerreros lobos Timber, incluyendo a Maverick, rastreando a la pequeña Melonee hasta una granja en los alrededores del área urbana. Cada uno estaba agotado por la batalla anterior, con falta de sueño y listos para agredir a quien fuera que hubiera sacado a su princesa de la casa.

Micah llevaba la camioneta mientras los otros seguían el rastro. Una vez que encontraron la granja en la que ellos la tenían, cambiaron a su forma humana, tomaron su ropa del vehículo y se vistieron rápidamente.

Micah estacionó la camioneta detrás de unos árboles conduciendo los últimos kilómetros en total oscuridad para no advertirles de su presencia.

Se acercaron en completo silencio a la casa. Hawk señaló que formaran un apretado círculo alrededor de la casa para evitar que alguien escapara.

Todos los planes se fueron al infierno cuando Maverick se lanzó como un depredador contra la puerta del frente arrancándola de sus bisagras. Entró atacando sin discriminación. Sus garras salieron de sus dedos cuando atacó al primer imbécil que lo atacó.

Los guerreros se filtraron dentro de la casa, revisando cada cuarto mientras Maverick hacía un ejemplo para todos los que quisieran tomar alguna vez a su princesa.

Habían diez hombres en total, todos humanos, y todos tratando de bloquear a los guerreros para mantener lo que no les pertenecía. Ninguno de los guerreros cambió, ellos se encargaron de los humanos como humanos con sus manos desnudas.

Dispararon armas y los guerreros lucharon contra ellos eliminando uno a uno al enemigo.

—¡La encontré!— Evan gritó desde un cuarto del fondo.

Maverick se lanzó contra ellos y entró al pequeño cuarto y se arrodilló al lado de la cama, tomando a Melonee de los brazos de Evan y acunándola contra su pecho. —Necesitamos llevarla con Nicholas —dijo Maverick viendo la pequeña cara angelical de ella.

Sabía que siendo ella una fey, era especial. Las Elvin criaturas no se habían visto en siglos, ella era invaluable. Había llamado a su padre y le había pedido los ancestrales pergaminos, los estudió con vehemencia cuando llegaron a la mañana siguiente.

No había aprendido mucho, los fey o criaturas Elvin como se les decía a ellos, se encargaban de sí mismos así que no había muchos registros. Pero hacían mención de que ellos tenían un tipo de poder especial. Maverick apostaría lo que fuera, a que esa era la razón por la cual enemigos estaban llegando al pequeño pueblo.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Cómo ella había desaparecido de una casa con sensores en las ventanas y cámaras?

Maverick salió hacia el porche del frente. —Quémenla.

Los hermanos Santiago asintieron.

—¿Quién la tomó?— Storm preguntó abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta para que Maverick entrara.

—No sé pero pronto lo descubriremos y ellos estarán respirando a través de sus culos.

—Pudo ayudar haberles preguntado antes de matarlos. — Storm levantó las manos cuando Maverick lo miró fijamente—. Solo decía.

—Ellos no merecían otra respiración —dijo Maverick tomando la puerta de las manos de Storm y cerrándola.

Pasaba su mano por los suaves rizos de Melonee mientras se dirigían a la casa.

Una vez que llegaron, Maverick salió del asiento trasero y llevó a Melonee con Nicholas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera seguro antes de colocar a uno de los guerreros frente a la puerta del cuarto de exploración.

Maverick fue a buscar a su pareja. Encontró a Cecil con los otros reunidos en su oficina. Caminó directamente hacia Cecil y lo jaló a sus brazos, se quedó de pie ahí solo sosteniéndolo mientras agradecía a quien escuchara que su pareja y su princesa estuvieran a salvo y de regreso en la casa en donde pertenecían.

—Lo siento, pero Louis nos necesitaba —Cecil gimió.

—Lo sé. —¿Cómo podía castigar a su pareja, cuando todo lo que hizo fue ayudar a otro?—. Todo lo que pido es que me avises. Que me digas lo que sucede. Eres el latido de mi corazón, si algo te sucede, bebé. —Maverick lo jaló más fuerte, rezando para que el destino nunca fuera tan cruel como para llevarse a Cecil a causa de su bondadoso corazón—. Vamos, tenemos que ver a nuestra princesa.

Cecil se limpió los ojos. —¿Ella está bien?

—Ella esta con Nicholas ahora. —Maverick se puso de pie y llevó a su bebé a las escaleras y al cuarto de exploración.

—¿Cómo está ella?— Cecil preguntó.

—Solo agotada. No encontré nada. —Nicholas levantó a Melonee de la mesa de exploración y se la entregó a Cecil.

—Vamos, princesa, tiempo de la historia para ir a la cama. ―Cecil sostenía su mano y los tres caminaron hacia la habitación de ella.

🥀

Louis estaba en los brazos de Harry en su cama. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y gruñó interiormente cuando sintió la gasa que cubría su hombro. Había sido advertido que podía estar sediento, pero hasta ahora no había sucedido.

Trazó sus dedos sobre el dolor que rodeaba su cuello y quería gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones al recordar lo que Maribel había tratado de hacerle.

_Jodida perra._

Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, ella pagaría. Una cosa era golpearlo con el martillo y otra era colgarlo y hacerles creer a todos que lo había hecho él mismo.

Volviendo a pensar en lo que había sucedido, podía entender por qué todo el mundo pensaba que él mismo lo había hecho. Cindernightmare era buena. Ella hizo todo para aparentar que había tratado de colgar su gordo trasero de la lámpara de su oficina.

—Hey, rebenka. —Harry abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Dios, el hombre podía detener el corazón de Louis con esa sonrisa. Rápidamente olvidó lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Louis se acurrucó más cerca. —Caliente y hambriento. Con un pene como el tuyo puedo atender ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Rebenka —Harry gimió—. No deberíamos.

—Bien, tú habla acerca de lo que sea, yo voy a deslizarme hacia abajo y lamer la salchicha Polish boy entre tus piernas. — Louis empujó a Harry y lanzó todas las preocupaciones por la ventana mientras se lamía los labios. Maldición, su pareja tenía un buen pedazo de carne.  _«No deberíamos mi culo»._  Harry estaba duro como una roca.

_(*. The Polish boy literalmente niño polaco pero se refiere a un sándwich de salchicha que se originó en Cleveland Ohio, es un trozo de salchicha polaca, ahumada, sobre un pan y cubierta con papas fritas, una capa de salsa picante y una capa de ensalada.)_

Louis no iba a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Él tenía a su lobo de regreso. Su último deseo se había vuelto realidad. Podía vivir negando el resto.

No quería pensar en lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que Louis quería era perderse en Harry.

Tomó el lindo Polish boy salchicha y la envolvió entre sus labios, causando que su pareja siseara.

Louis gimió.

Probó el celestial sabor del presemen en su lengua, un sabor que disfrutaba enormemente. Él normalmente odiaba dar mamadas a quien fuera que fuera su pareja en el momento en que empujara su cabeza hacia el pene.

_«Como si él ya no estuviera ahí. Imbéciles»._

¿Pero Harry?

Acariciaba el cabello de Louis sus gemidos hacían eco en el cuarto. Joder si el sonido no elevaba su ego.

Louis circuló con su lengua alrededor del caliente eje, lamiendo el presemen que escurría de la pequeña grieta. Se colocó sobre sus rodillas y empujó el pene más allá dentro de su garganta. Louis se tomaba su tiempo, después de todo él no era un experto en esto. Tomó una profunda respiración a través de la nariz, Louis llevó a Harry todo el camino hacia su garganta.

—Rebenka —Harry gritó mientras movía su cadera de un lado al otro.

Louis masajeó y rodó las bolas de Harry en su mano. Levantándolas entonces deslizó el eje hacia su garganta. Sus mejillas se hundían mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para darle a su oscuro y encantador lobo un buen trabajo.

—Ven. —Harry trató de levantar a Louis, pero Louis se apartó y sacudió la cabeza, aumentando el ritmo, bombeando su cabeza arriba y abajo mientras su lengua exploraba la vena y la sedosa piel se deslizaba dentro de su boca. Entró en pánico cuando sus colmillos descendieron. Antes de poder liberar el pene de Harry, sus caninos se hundieron en él.

—¡Joder! —Harry gritó mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia la garganta de Louis. Harry colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Louis, pero no se sentía como en otras ocasiones. Louis le dio la bienvenida a eso.

—Ven. —Esta vez Harry gruñó.

Louis lamió y limpió a Harry y luego subió al cuerpo de su pareja. Se acostó sobre su pecho y apoyó su mentón sobre las manos. —Hola.

Harry se rió, sus dedos retiraron los mechones de Louis. —Hola hermoso. —Pasó sus manos a través del cabello de Louis mientras lo veía a los ojos. Louis se apoyó en la mano de Harry. Se sentía tan bien, entonces, ¿por qué todo tenía que estar tan mal alrededor de él?

—Te amo. —Harry tomó el mentón de Louis, rehusándose a permitirle el privilegio de esconder su cara ante la declaración. Louis colocó sus manos sobre las de Harry y le sonrió.

—¿Loco y todo?— Estaba bromeando, pero él pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su pareja.

—Totalmente. No hay nada en ti que pueda alejarme de ti. ―Harry le dio una débil sonrisa, frotando con su pulgar su labio inferior—. Esa fue una muy buena mamada.

—Bien, Jesús. Yo iba por el oro pero pensé que solo había conseguido la plata.

Harry se rió. —Obtuviste las tres.

Louis subió más y besó a Harry con todas las emociones que lo recorrían.

Harry quebró el beso y juguetonamente mordió su labio inferior. —Necesito encontrar al vagabundo y decirle que me devuelva tu corazón.

—Ya lo tienes. —Louis se levantó cuando Harry palmeó su trasero con su pene. Hombre, ¿estaba duro de nuevo? Qué semental.

Louis siseó cuando Harry rápidamente tomó el lubricante y lubricó su eje. Él no estaba preparado. Lo único que Harry había hecho era lubricarse.

—¿Demasiado?

—Nunca. —Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaba. Harry dobló las rodillas y plantó los pies, tomó las caderas de Louis y lo sostuvo firme mientras lo jodia. Louis apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Harry, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, gimiendo sintiéndose lleno y complacido.

 _—Moe serdtse, moya zhizn, moya dusha —_ Harry murmuró.

—Traduce —Louis rogó mientras lentamente subía y bajaba por el duro eje de Harry.

—Mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma. —Harry pasó sus manos por las caderas de Louis.

Louis giró la cabeza mientras tomaba su pene, las palabras envolvieron su corazón y lo calentaron. Se acarició con el ritmo de Harry.

—Tan sexy —Harry jadeó mientras se empujaba hacia arriba.

Louis movía sus caderas, sintiendo el duro eje de Harry pulsando en su culo. Sus propias bolas frotando eróticamente el duro abdomen de Harry. Su pareja levantó sus brazos cuando Louis apoyó sus manos en ellas y las usó como palanca para permitir a su mente que se hundiera en la belleza de sus cuerpos unidos.

Dejó que todo lo demás saliera de su mente mientras Harry se movía con él.

—Te amo, bebé —dijo Harry mientras se empujaba más duro dentro de Louis.

Jaló su mano y tomó de nuevo su pene para terminar de masturbarse sobre el cuerpo de su pareja.

Harry se empujaba hacia arriba y su mano se unió a la de Louis ayudándolo a caer del borde y chorros de semen salieron de su pene, cayendo sobre el pecho y el brazo de Harry.

Harry tomó los costados de Louis, golpeando su culo con su pene mientras se tensaba y gritaba.

Louis colapsó sobre el pecho de Harry. —También te amo.

Harry jaló a Louis más cerca, sosteniéndolo mientras sus corazones se calmaban. —Te amaré por siempre.

🥀

—Hey, Lou. —Oliver se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Louis.

A él realmente le agradaba el chico. Oliver era siempre amable y gracioso cuando iba a su tienda. Levantó el cuello de su camisa. Le avergonzaba que todo el mundo viera lo que creían que se había hecho él mismo.

—No necesitas esconderlo. Sé que tú no te hiciste eso. — Oliver se acomodó de lado en el sofá de cara a él—. Drew, Cecil, y yo fuimos a tu tienda esa noche para probar que tú realmente tienes un acosador. Aunque no la vimos cuando llegamos, nosotros te creemos.

Louis no sabía qué decir. ¿Las parejas le creían? ¿Por qué no tenía ese tipo de seguridad en su propia pareja? Era molesto que Harry lo hubiera juzgado y declarado culpable sin un juicio. Él estaba siendo acusado erróneamente por todo el mundo incluso por su pareja. Eso lo enojaba, pero Louis estaba tratando de mantener la paz así que trataba de que no se viera la marca de la horca para que ni siquiera tuviera que comentar.

Louis se limpió la garganta, sus dedos se congelaron alrededor de su cuello. —Gracias, significa mucho para mí. —Y era cierto... Había pensado que todos estaban seguros de que él estaba loco y que estaban listos para lavarse las manos con respecto a él. Esa era una solitaria sensación cuando crees que estás por tus propios medios.

—La atraparemos. Entonces le haremos pagar. —Oliver tronó sus nudillos.

Louis se rió. —Un golpeador tan joven. Qué lindo.

—No, no soy violento, pero por otra pareja, mato una roca.

—Gracias a los dioses no hay rocas que traten de destruirme, pero te avisaré si las piedrecillas organizan un levantamiento.

Oliver se sostuvo su costado mientras se carcajeaba. —Me agradas.

—Lo siento, Harry tiene la exclusiva. —Louis se rió. Ahora se sentía mejor.

—Rebenka, ven.

Louis se inclinó sobre Oliver. —Te juro que voy a comprar un collar de perro si él sigue con eso.

Oliver sonrió ampliamente. —Tengo uno arriba.

—Apuesto a que lo tienes. —Louis le dio un guiño al joven con piercing antes de levantarse.

—Woof, woof. —Louis salió del estudio y siguió a Harry a la oficina del demonio.

—Por favor, toma asiento. —Maverick extendió la mano hacia el sofá de cuero.

—Creo que prefiero estar de pie si voy a estar frente al escuadrón de fusilamiento —dijo Louis impertinentemente, estaba realmente cansado de todo ese barullo.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se quedaba a unos centímetros de distancia. —Nadie te está juzgando. Nicholas cree que lo mejor es que veas a un psicólogo y quizás que te den algún medicamento que te ayude.

Louis dio un paso hacia atrás, su mirada viendo de Harry a Maverick. ¿Ellos lo decían jodidamente en serio?

—Va a estar bien, rebenka.

Louis negó con la cabeza y nerviosamente pasó la mano por su cabello. —Pero no estoy loco. —Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

Maribel es real.

Él no trató de ahorcarse. ¿Lo habría hecho? Louis levantó la vista hacia los tristes ojos de su pareja. Harry dudaba de él, dudaba de su cordura. Eso estaba en su jodida mirada.

—Harry no te abandonará, Louis. —Maverick trataba de tranquilizar a un hombre que no podía ser tranquilizado ahora mismo.

Louis miró hacia el Alfa que parecía motociclista y entonces de nuevo a sus zapatos. No había manera de que él hubiera hecho todo eso. Sus dedos se flexionaron al recordar que ella lo había golpeado con el maldito martillo. Aun sentía el ardor alrededor de su cuello. Él no había hecho esto. _«Ella lo había hecho»._

Louis levantó de nuevo la vista hacia Harry, su dulce y encantador Harry. El hombre que juraba que lo amaba estaba tratando de medicarlo. La cara de Louis mostraba su ira. —No estoy loco. La viste. Viste la maldita nota.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Lo único que vi fue a una mujer entrar a la tienda y preguntar por ti, rebenka. Y me dijiste que la nota era solo un recordatorio.

Louis bajó la mirada de nuevo. Él tenía un acosador. No es que lo quisiera, pero lo tenía. ¿La habría inventado? ¿Harry era real? ¿Maverick?

Louis miró alrededor de la oficina confundido. ¿Todo esto era real? Quizás él estaba encerrado en un cuarto acolchonado y estaba alucinando todo esto. Vio de nuevo hacia sus zapatos.

—Por favor no me encierren —murmuró.

—Nunca. Nunca te apartaría de mi lado, no te alejaría de mí. Hay muchos lugares que pueden ayudarte pareja. —Harry le hablaba como si fuera un pequeño y perdido niño.

Louis de nuevo se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Se habría golpeado él mismo con un martillo, o anudado la soga alrededor de su cuello para colgarse?

¿Era un esquizofrénico? Incluso, ¿Era ésta la real realidad? Espera, él ya había preguntado eso. Louis miró una vez más al más hermoso hombre que hubiera entrado en su vida. Lástima que su pareja no lo amara lo suficiente como para creerle.

Louis deslizó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —Necesito pensarlo.

Harry asintió en lo que probablemente él creyó entender. ¿Cómo su pareja podía entender la traición que estaba mostrando al no estar de su lado y creerle? —Claro, rebenka.

Louis caminó dejando a los dos hombres. Su corazón ya no latía ante la sonrisa de su pareja.

Estaba muriendo.

Vio a las otras parejas jugando video juegos en el estudio. ¿Serían ellos reales? Louis necesitaba aire. Sus pulmones estaban pesados y su respiración inestable.

Se dirigió a la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera. El jardín era un buen lugar para pensar. Él tenía que averiguar qué era realmente una alucinación y qué era realmente real.

Se arrodilló en el jardín, las lágrimas fluían libremente mientras se mordía los sollozos. Si él había imaginado a Maribel, entonces  posiblemente también había imaginado que Harry era su pareja, que era solo para él. Su corazón latió más fuerte al reconocer que Harry no era real.

Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras lloraba por lo que él ya no tenía. La sensación de pérdida era tan grande que si no hubiera estado ya loco, seguro que lo estaría ahora.

—Rebenka —Harry rogaba al hablarle—. Ven conmigo.

Louis negó con la cabeza. Él no iba a girarse hacia esa seductora e imaginaria voz. El hombre que él había imaginado no estaba realmente detrás de él. Nada de lo que lo rodeaba realmente lo rodeaba.

Louis se inclinó y tomó una linda flor púrpura de la tierra. Inhaló esa increíble fragancia. Si él iba a despertar pronto, despertar a una realidad peor que el infierno, quería al menos disfrutar unos momentos de paz.

—Aléjate, no eres real. —El sollozo finalmente se quebró. Su Harry, su amor, su vida, no era real.

—Rebenka, ven conmigo. —La voz que una vez le causaba alegría le rogaba.

Louis se puso de pie y se giró enojado. —Deja de torturarme, ¡aléjate!

Sintió el calor en su espalda. Un fuerte dolor lo desgarró mientras veía los verdes y hermosos ojos de Harry. Estaban llenos de horror mientras Louis le sonreía con tristeza. —Te amo, incluso, aunque no seas real. —Las palabras salieron suavemente mientras caía al suelo.

🥀

Harry fue testigo de cada cosa como en cámara lenta. El sonido del arma de fuego, su pareja sonriéndole antes de cerrar los ojos y entonces el satánico sonido que recorrió el patio.

Pronto se dio cuenta que el satánico sonido lo causaba él. Harry corrió los cuatro metros que lo separaban de su pareja, se dejó caer y giró a Louis.

—Ella es real —Harry gritó dándose cuenta de la pesadilla.

—¡Encuéntrenla!— Harry le gritó al enorme guerrero que salió de la cocina. Él levantó a Louis y lo llevó hacia el quirófano.

—¡Nicholas!— gritó con toda la fuerza de los pulmones mientras corría por el pasillo. La pareja llegó corriendo, indicándole a Harry que acostara a Louis y se lavara. El corazón de Harry se le salía de su pecho.

_«La perra era real»._

Santo infierno, él bien pudo haberle entregado a ella a Louis como un regalo por la manera en que se había comportado con toda esa situación.

Harry no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que su pareja había dicho y ahora él luchaba por su vida. Harry nunca se perdonaría por esto. Infiernos, sería afortunado si Louis incluso quisiera respirar el mismo aire con él.

Se lavó hasta los codos y entró al quirófano. Aterrado como el infierno. Era su pareja quien estaba acostado y sangrando sobre la mesa de operaciones. ¿Qué si hacía algo mal?

—Respira y has exactamente lo que te diga —el doctor Nicholas Sheehan le indicó.

Harry asintió aturdido. —Él no está loco. Él decía la verdad.

—Después. Tenemos que salvarlo primero así le podremos entregar tu trasero en charola de oro. La plata no es suficientemente buena.

—Nada es suficientemente bueno.

🥀

Oliver corría por el pasillo tan rápido como podía.

Le habían disparado a Louis.

Acababa de estar riéndose en el estudio. Esto no se sentía real. Él no iba a perder a su amigo. No después de lo duro que luchó por salvarle la vida. Oliver se detuvo patinando cuando entró en la cocina.

Maverick estaba en la puerta de la cocina luchando contra una mujer que sostenía en sus manos. El Alfa jalaba las manos de ella hacia atrás deteniéndola.

Oliver sintió como si un tsunami de odio invadiera su cuerpo. Viendo a quien había tratado de tomar la vida de un hombre inocente, la vida de su amigo, eso hacía que su primitivo instinto se elevara.

Cruzó la cocina y le dio el más fuerte puñetazo que hubiera lanzado en su vida. Su cuerpo entero golpeaba el de ella mientras liberaba la furia que haría que Satán se acobardara a sus pies.

—No. —Micah lo tomó de la cintura y lo apartó.

Oliver pateaba, se retorcía y gemía, luchando por liberarse. En este particular momento no le importaba que fuera su pareja quien lo sostenía. Él la quería muerta.

Micah lo jaló y Oliver utilizó el cuerpo de su pareja como palanca y levantó su pierna derecha golpeándola bajo el mentón. El cuerpo de ella se fue hacia atrás con el impacto. Oliver luchaba por liberarse, para poder hacerle a ella lo que ella le había hecho a Louis. —Jodida perra, ¡él no te había hecho nada!

—Sácalo de aquí —Maverick gritó ordenándole a Micah.

—¡Tu!— Oliver empujó a su pareja liberándose y señaló a Maverick con toda la furia que sentía en todo su cuerpo ardiendo con rabia—. Tú ni siquiera le creíste. Trató de decirte. Pero tú estabas más interesado en ¡encerrarlo por loco!

—¡Oliver!— Micah le gritó.

—No, pareja. Jodidos infiernos no. —Oliver se giró señalando con su dedo a cada uno de los hombres en el cuarto—. Ninguno le creyó. Ninguno le dio ni una sombra de duda de que quizás él decía la verdad. Bien. ¡Lo hacía!— Oliver gritaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba de rabia—. Louis no tenía a nadie apoyándolo en esto. ¿Tienen una idea de cómo se siente eso? Bueno, ¡yo la tengo! Jódanse todos ustedes. —Oliver jaló su brazo de Micah y salió de la cocina. Él sabía exactamente lo que era confiar en alguien y que te traicionara. Él lo había vivido, era una prueba viviente de que la más sagrada de las confianzas podía ser quebrada.

Oliver subió corriendo las escaleras y entró al cuarto de exploraciones, se lavó vigorosamente hasta que parecía que iba a arrancarse la piel.

Tomó el traje y el cubre bocas y rápidamente se los puso. Mantenía las manos levantadas mientras cruzaba las puertas del quirófano.

—¿Qué quieren que haga?

🥀

Louis gimió mientras lentamente recuperaba la consciencia. Sentía todo su cuerpo como si estuviera drogado, colocado sobre carbones ardiendo y luego aplastado bajo el trasero de un elefante. ¿Qué infiernos le había sucedido? ¿Se le habría caído un estante de libros? Seguro como la mierda que se sentía así.

—Está despertando. —Una voz muy lejana decía mientras Louis intentaba con fuerza aclarar la nube en su mente.

Louis giró la cabeza solo para que un dolor lo recorriera. Gritó y se llevó la mano al cuello. Pudo sentir la gasa que lo cubría. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo enfocar el cuarto, y fue cuando todo regresó a su memoria.

—Maribel —sollozó.

—Tranquilo, rebenka. Ella está detenida. —Louis se giró ante la suave y aguardientosa voz. Una voz que una vez le había dado esperanzas y sueños de que finalmente tendría una vida feliz.

—¿Me crees?

Harry sostuvo su cabeza hundiendo los hombros. El asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. —Lo siento mucho, amor.

—No lo sientes tanto como mi cuerpo. Siento como si una ambulancia hubiera pasado sobre mí antes de ponerme en una camilla. —Trató de reírse, pero le dolía malditamente mucho.

—Los dejaremos solos.

Louis vio el cuarto y vio a Oliver y a Nicholas ahí.

—Hey, ven. —Le sonrió a Oliver.

—Puedo ir por ese collar —la pareja bromeó, pero sus ojos le decían a Louis que había estado llorando.

Louis levantó la mano, Oliver la tomó. —Gracias por creerme cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Oliver se ruborizó y se encogió de hombros. —Nosotros las parejas nos mantenemos unidos contra los cabezas duras de los guerreros. —Oliver se inclinó y le murmuró al oído—. No seas demasiado duro con él. Ella lo hizo parecer malditamente convincente.

Louis apretó su mano y lo liberó. A él no le importaba lo convincente que Maribel lo hizo ver. Una pareja le creía. ¿Por qué no pudo su propio maldito lobo respaldarlo?

—Jugaremos billar cuando te sientas mejor —Oliver le dijo y salió detrás de Nicholas.

—Lo haremos. —Le dio un guiño a la pareja con la que estaría eternamente en deuda.

Louis vio la puerta durante un buen rato después de que ambos se fueron. Podía sentir que Harry lo veía fijamente, pero él no podía ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, esa hermosa cara, u oír esa voz que quebraba su corazón.

Harry había estado convencido de que estaba loco sin darle ni una oportunidad. Su propia maldita pareja estaba listo para drogarlo o enviarlo a terapia de electrochoques. ¿Cómo podría alguien llegar a eso?

—Si me aceptas los siguientes setecientos años, yo haré todo lo necesario para compensarte por esto. —Su pareja habló de algún lado junto a él.

Louis cerró los ojos, tragó saliva varias veces mientras sentía el dolor y la ira lentamente enterrarse dentro de él. —Dudo que puedas. —Louis limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por un lado de su cara.

🥀

_Cuatro meses después..._

Louis se reía mientras retiraba las manos de Oliver. —Si no te apartas y dejas de cuidarme, voy a levantarme y patearé tu culo, cerebro de aire.

—No seas rudo conmigo. —Oliver hizo un puchero y entonces le sonrió—. Te colocaré un piercing en el maldito labio mientras duermes si sigues así.

—Entonces deja de ser una mamá gallina —Louis bromeó con su mejor amigo mientras rápidamente alejaba la silla de ruedas de Oliver antes de que tratara de tomarla de nuevo.

Louis acomodó la silla en el elevador que Maverick había instalado. Vio hacia el vestíbulo mientras subía.

Llevó la silla de ruedas hacia el segundo piso y se dirigió a la recámara en donde encontró a su oscuro y encantador lobo.

—Hey, rebenka. —Harry le besó la sien y se hizo a un lado mientras Louis llevaba la silla al cuarto de baño.

—Estoy listo para mi baño. —Louis movió sus cejas.

—Perro caliente. —Harry se rió, colocó el freno en la silla de Louis y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Solo espera hasta que mis piernas estén más fuertes. Te mostraré lo que a un perro caliente realmente le gusta.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Ese es mi rebenka. El doc dice que caminarás en cualquier momento.

—Y cuando lo haga, cazaré tu trasero de henchman por hacer que perdiera dos meses de mi novela. —Louis se quitó la camisa por la cabeza—. Te dije que Derek perdonaría a la imbécil.

Harry se rió. —Marla es una puta.

—Y lo sabe. —Louis esperó mientras Harry le quitaba el resto de la ropa. Él había perdonado a su pareja. Pero tenían un largo y difícil camino por delante hasta el punto en que dejara a Harry entrar de nuevo a su corazón.

Su pareja había caído en una profunda depresión que lentamente lo estaba matando. Harry no podía comer, dormir, ni patrullar por la culpa que lo carcomía.

Lo único que lo hacía salir de la cama era que Louis necesitara cualquier ayuda. Harry estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder por ayudar a Louis.

Había estado resentido con su pareja durante los dos primeros meses, atacándolo verbalmente en cada oportunidad, nadie lo culpaba, y a Louis no le importaba si lo hicieran.

El perdón llegó cuando él vio al una vez fuerte y vibrante hombre convertirse en un esqueleto frente a sus ojos.

Harry se había dado por vencido y se estaba dejando morir lentamente.

Una noche Louis finalmente se acercó a él y Harry lo acurrucó en sus brazos y lloró toda la noche. Louis lo sostenía fuerte sabiendo que no podría vivir sin su oscuro y encantador lobo.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Podía vivir amargado y resentido el resto de su vida o encontrar el perdón en su corazón y finalmente encontrar la felicidad que ambos desesperadamente querían.

Louis eligió hacer la amargura a un lado y disfrutar de una segunda oportunidad para tener una vida con su pareja a su lado.

Louis se dio cuenta esa noche de algo. Incluso si Harry le hubiera creído, ¿Quién podría haber adivinado que Maribel estaba detrás de un maldito árbol con un rifle de francotirador? Y si Harry le hubiera creído, Louis no dudaba que, aun así, ella habría encontrado la manera para tratar de matarlo.

La bala había causado algo de daño, pero con el ADN de lobo de Harry recorriéndolo, él podría caminar pronto de acuerdo al médico de los lobos y de Nicholas.

Sabía que era cierto. Sus piernas ya estaban recuperando fuerza. Usaba la silla cuando quería vagabundear. Sus piernas aun no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes para llevarlo a través de la casa.

Aun no sabían cómo alguien había podido secuestrar a Melonee bajo sus narices y quién se la había llevado. Eso hacía que Maverick estuviera constantemente revisándola.

¿Y la pequeña señorita Cindernightmare? A Louis aun le molestaba que ellos no la hubieran matado. Él no era un promotor de la violencia, pero la perra necesitaba ser vencida. Maverick se rehusó a decirle en dónde se encontraba. El Alfa le dijo que ellos se encargarían de ella. Louis lo dejó pasar. Él tenía al amor de su vida que seguía sonriéndole. No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo pensando en la imbécil psicótica.

—Vamos. —Harry extendió las manos hacia Louis.

—Engreído. —Louis palmeó las manos alejándolas—. Ven. —Se rió y tomó su erecto pene—. Porque el señor sabe que lo quiero.

Harry se rió y pasó sus nudillos por el pene de Louis que escurría. —¿Siempre estás tan caliente?

Louis sonrió. —No, descanso los domingos.

🥀

Maribel jalaba las esposas que la sostenían. Con la minúscula cantidad de plata que tenían, no había manera de que pudiera cambiar.

Louis había arruinado todo. Arruinado totalmente su mejor plan, pero ella no estaba enojada por eso. No, ella sabía que podría escapar, recuperar su libertad y asegurarse de que Louis pagara por ser un idiota y seguir viviendo.

Maribel jaló los grilletes que la encadenaban a la pared de las catacumbas de los túneles a donde Maverick la había llevado.

Ella podría escapar. Eso era solo cuestión de tiempo.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
